Elementress
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd rescue an unusual little girl who will help them in their quest to defeat Darken Rahl. Set just after Identity. Richard/Kahlan
1. Danika

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Terry Goodkind owns the books…don't remember who owns the series, but it ain't me!

Feedback: Please! (no flames tho…I have this evil, vindictive twin..)

Author's Note: There doesn't seem to be enough fanfiction for either this awesome show or the books! This is a mix of both. (If you haven't read them then I urge you to so! They are every bit as good as the series!)

Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd watched the little girl sleeping on the other side of the fire. She had dark tumbles of dusty auburn hair that was nearly as long as Kahlan's, her clothes were a torn and covered in dirt and blood. She couldn't have been more than nine. The only thing on her that looked of worth was a silver collar around her neck, which was etched with four symbols; a small range of mountains, a flowing river, swirls of winds, and flames.

"Why did they have her?" Richard wondered aloud.

"She's a spirit child," Zedd told him his eyes locked on the collar around her neck that they had been unable to remove.

"A what?" Richard asked. Kahlan too looked at the First Wizard curiously.

"A spirit child, an Elementress," Zedd stated looking up and rolling his eyes at their confused glances. "A spirit child is one who controls the four natural elements; earth, fire, wind, water. She will remain pure, untouched by the marks of age. She'll grow older of course, but were as we mature she will not; metally at least. She will always see the world as she does now, with the same wonder each child does. Some call them spirit children because of this, though she is in fact an Elementress. She's probably the first one since the great wars," Zedd told them going back to staring at her. She wimpered and turned over pulling the blanket they'd given her closer. "Darken Rahl could destroy the Midlands with her."

"Then why did they hurt her?" Kahlan asked for when they had first seen her she had been beaten within an inch of her life. "Surely if she was so important they would have treated her better than this. They certainly did with Rand."

"It's easier to get him to do Darken Rahl's bidding. An Elementress is harder to break, she has such a strong belief in good and love that to help Darken Rahl would be tatamount to betrayal of her own conscious. She's a stong one," Zedd muttered remembering how long it had taken to heal all of her injuries.

"We'll have to take her to Thandor," Richard announced watching her whimper again. "She won't be safe anywhere else."

"I agree," Zedd said, "but you'll have to convince her of that."

"What?"

"It would be easier to convince Rahl to stop killing than to convince a spirit child to go were she doesn't wish. The only way Nass was able to is through the sorceress he had with him controling her through that collar."

"Couldn't you do that too?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, but I would only have a limited control over her even then. If she believes in our cause strongly enough she can throw off my control of the collar. The collar is controled by her essentially. Elementress' choose their masters and when they have learned to control their powers may take the collar off. I'm afraid that this one is more trouble than it would be worth. She won't let me take control."

"If she's so powerful how did Nass and his sorceress get a hold of her?" Richard questioned disappointed that they couldn't just take the girl to Thandor and continue.

"He probably collared her when she was very young. I assume he had to keep getting new sorceress' though, she would be able to throw off their control after a short time."

Suddenly the girl flipped over onto her back and screamed.

The end..of chapter one. Review and tell me what you think...I've already got an idea of where I'm going with this and I've been think about this ever since I started reading the first book. It's all going to work out in very strange ways...Tell me if you want more. I have the 2nd chapter all ready and waiting if you want me to continue!

Phoenix


	2. My choice

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Terry Goodkind owns the books…don't remember who owns the series, but it ain't me!

Feedback: Please!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I love getting good feedback on a new fic. Here's the next chappie!:)

P.S.- As with all my other stories this is un-beated. I would appreciate if you could send any errors you find to me...I tend to get carried away when I write and forget to focus on little stuff like that. (Bugs the heck out of my friend too..lol) :)

Chapter 2:

They rushed to her side. She was still asleep, but she was tossing as if trying to get away from someone. Richard held her down while Kahlan tried to calm her. The girl stopped screaming, but she was crying. Kahlan took her in her arms and rocked her gently.

"It's alright," she whispered smoothing her hair. "You're safe now." She clung to Kahlan sobbing. Richard stepped back so that he wouldn't startle her when she woke up. Zedd placed a hand to her forehead and her grey-green eyes shot open. She didn't release her hold on Kahlan as she looked around. Her eyes scanning for signs of her nightmare attackers.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked softly. Her eyes snapped to his and she nodded slowly as if she expected to be punished at any moment.

"Sorry," she said softly pulling away from Kahlan and drawing her knees up to her chest. "I didn't mean to wake you." She looked so scared that Richard wanted to go back and find Demmin Nass and kill him for what he'd done to this girl.

"It's alright we weren't asleep anyway," Kahlan assured her. She looked up into Kahlan's eyes for a moment and then nodded accepting her answer.

"What's your name?" Richard asked sitting down again. She hadn't been in any condition to talk before.

"Danika," she whispered quietly looking back down at the ground. "I don't know my last name."

"Do you know how old you are Danika?" Zedd asked sitting beside Richard. Danika nodded.

"Nine."

"Do you know where your parents are?" Richard asked.

"Dead," she told them. "They killed them when I was little."

"I'm sorry," Richard said knowing how it felt to lose your parents.

"I don't remember much about them," she said with a shrug. "Why are you worried?"

"What?" Richard asked surprised.

"You're worried," Danika stated looking up at him. "About me, but I don't know why. The collar is still on, you can make me do whatever you want."

"You can tell his emotions?" Zedd asked curiously his eyes wide. Danika nodded.

"Mhm, worried," she said pointing a Richard. "Curious," she pointed at Zedd and Kahlan.

"Dear spirits the child's an empath as well," Zedd exclaimed excitedly. Danika gave him a weak smile.

"What's an empath?" Richard inquired looking at Zedd.

"She can tell exactly what you're feeling, or rather she feels what you're feeling," Zedd explained practically bouncing with excitement. "It's said to be an amazing gift."

"I don't know how amazing it is," Danika muttered shaking her head. "Always able to feel what everyone around is feeling... all the pain." Zedd sobered.

"Danika," Richard began looking at both Zedd and Kahlan for support.

"Dani," Danika corrected softly. "I like being called Dani."

"Dani then," Richard repeated with a disarming smile. "We want to take you to a place for kids like you, kids with gifts like yours. So you'll be safe from Rahl and his men."

"Why?" Dani questioned confused. "You need help."

"We need to get you to safety first," Richard continued. Dani cocked her head sideways and gave him a considering look. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"So?" Dani said with a shrug. "I've been hurt before. What does it matter if I get hurt again?"

"You're a child Dani," Kahlan told her. "We don't want you to ever get hurt again."

"But what if you get hurt?" Dani argued. "I don't want you to get hurt either. Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"We can't," Zedd replied. "We have to stop Darken Rahl before he hurts anyone else."

"Why can't I help?" Dani asked stubbornly. "I want to stop him too, why do I have to go away and you get to fight him? I want to fight him."

"We need you to go to Thandor though," Richard pleaded struggling to make her see.

"I don't want too," Dani stated no longer timidly cowering from them in fear, but boldly staring at them with blazing grey-green eyes. "I can help." She held up a hand and bright flames sprang up in her palm, curling around her wrist and dancing playfully around her fingers. "I have the powers."

"Yes, but you're still a child," Richard argued. "We can't put you in that kind of danger."

"You're not putting me in danger, I'm putting myself into it," Dani countered. "I want to help. I will help." She took both of Kahlan's hands and placed them on her collar.

"_Earth,"_ a band of green light wound around Kahlan's hands and the collar. "_Wind,"_ a band of white light joined it. "_Fire,"_ a band of red light joined the other two. _"Water."_ The final band of light, blue, joined the three that had come before and the wove themselves into a rope of sorts. One end wrapped around Dani's collar and the other around Kahlan's right wrist. "_Elements choosen_," she finished and took Kahlan's hands from the collar. The rope of lights held strong for a minute before vanishing.

"Dear Spirits she's chosen her new Mistress," Zedd whispered as Dani grinned.

********

Haha! How's that for an ending! I know this stuff is a little confusing...heck, I came up with it and it confuses me!...if anyone has any questions please e-mail or message me! The fact that Dani has chosen Kahlan as her new mistress is very important because _Dani chose_ her and she wasn't forced to like Nass did. The next chapter should be ready soon, please read and review! I need lots of feedback! I seem to write a lot faster if I get a lot of reviews! lol. Thanks.

Phoenix


	3. Discovery of the High Elementress

Disclaimer: Nope they still aren't mine…

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be that confusing, I kinda have an idea of how, why, and who an Elementress chooses as her master but it's hard to put into words. So this is my attempt at that. I'm also not sure if I should go ahead and continue this as the series did or go a little bit more along the lines of the book. (Let's face it, for those who have read the books you know that after Shota, and after Kahlan tells Richard about what a confessor is…which again according to the books Kahlan is the LAST one and is the MOTHER CONFESSOR by the time she meets Richard and has been for at least a couple of years…well, next comes the visit to Tamarang to Queen Melina. ) So for those of you who haven't read the books this is where this is headed. You won't really be lost b/c by the time they get to Tamarang in the books everything that has happened in the series has basically already happened…with the exception of Denna and the Mord-Sith. Thanks for letting me rant, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 3:

Richard looked between the other three confused.

"She did what?" he asked.

"She choose her new mistress," Zedd repeated in shock. "Bags Richard did you not listen to a word I said?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. If you can't control her through her collar then how can Kahlan? She isn't a wizard, she's a confessor."

"You don't need to be a wizard to control an Elementress," Zedd told him. "You only need some form of magic and to be chosen by the Elementress in question. What she just did, bonding Kahlan to her collar, that was how they choose their masters, remember I told you that the Elementress essentially controls the collar?" Richard nodded. "Well, she also controls who can use the collar. They find someone they can trust, someone who will guide them and then they place that person's hands on the collar. They use the four natural elements to bind them to that person sort of like you would use a leash to lead a pet. The Elementress is then bound to their new master or mistress until they can be taught to control their powers."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kahlan protested. "We just met today. You said that they choose their masters from people who they trust, from people who can guide them." Zedd shrugged and looked at Dani.

"That's true young one, why did you choose Kahlan?"

"I have always been able to tell if I will like a person or not," Dani replied looking back down with a shrug. "I can tell from the moment I met them. I felt right away that I would not only like all of you, but I felt like I could trust you. I've never felt that before," Dani told them looking back up with tears in her eyes. "Never. I have lived with those men my entire life. I'm the reward for good service. If one of the soldiers did something to make Nass happy then I was given to them for the night. Since the sorceress had me under control they were told that they could do anything they wanted so long as I was alive in the morning. Two nights ago he gave me to one of the soldiers for helping him find the box of Orden," Dani whispered staring off into the dark forest. "The nicer ones want me to clean their equipment or steal something from one of their enemies. Karl was not one of the nice ones. He started by telling me that I was to stand in his tent while he went to eat, when he came back a few hours later he told me that he wanted me to come with him. He sent me into one of the other soldier's tents to steal a knife. Once he had it he grabbed me and drug me back to the tent. There he used the knife to tear my clothes to shreds, then he told me to come over to him. He placed the knife right here," she pointed to a spot just below her collar bone, "and told me to stand still. He cut from there to here," she ran a finger diagonally down to the other side of her stomach. Then he cut from here to here," she ran her finger from just below her sternum to the other side of her stomach. "I thought that night would never end," Dani told them crying in earnest now. "He didn't just cut me," she whimpered. "It's not the first time either," she told them looking up at them. "I knew I could trust you so I took the chance and went with you. I knew I wasn't wrong when you healed me and then started trying to convince me to go to Thandor. The thing is I want to help. I know what's at stake, I know what they'll do to me if I get caught, I know it could mean that I'll die. I also know that if you fail then they'll do all of that and more. I can help you, I want to help you. I would rather die trying to help you than to let Darken Rahl win and go back to being the reward for good behavior," Dani finished looking up at Richard she pleaded. "Let me help."

Richard tried to find the words to say to comfort her, but words seemed meaningless compared to what she had suffered. Who was he to deny her the right to avenge her abusers? While it was true she was young she was by no means stupid, she knew exactly what was at stake. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright," he conceded at last. "I don't like putting you in danger, but you've proven your point." Dani gave him a grin that was both reckless and at the same time full of child-like innocence.

"Good, cause I fell much better now that I have a mistress," she said. Kahlan looked over at her concerned.

"But I still have no idea about how to help you with your powers. Maybe you could transfer the control to Zedd or something."

"No, I like my decision," Dani commented with another grin. Zedd studied her for a moment and reached for her collar.

"May I ?" he asked. Dani nodded and he wrapped a hand around the cool ring. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few minutes he let go and stared at her in shock.

"That is some power you have young one," Zedd told her. "Tell me, can you call a firebird to you?" Richard looked over at Kahlan, but she didn't notice. Her gaze was locked on Zedd in shock.

"Zedd, no one knows where the firebirds live. One hasn't been seen in over a thousand years," Kahlan protested. Dani grinned and looked from Zedd to Kahlan.

"Watch." She help up one hand and the flames re-appeared. She carefully blew on it and the flames rose up high into the air soaring as if that tiny breath had been a great gust of wind. Out of the flames rose a bird. Long and majestic it was red and gold with piercing eyes the color of embers. Dani looked up at it and then patted her wrist twice with two fingers. The bird landed gently on her arm like a great pet.

"This is Flamestryke. He is a bit protective, but he's the best. He leads all of the other firebirds. They helped to heal my injuries after particularly bad nights," Dani explained. "Their tears…"

"Have healing properties," Zedd finished looking at the bird in awe. "Extraordinary. I fear you may more powerful and difficult than I first thought."

"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked running a hand down the bird's spine when Dani motioned for her to do so.

"Only the High Elementress can control the fire birds. They are her own elite messengers, much as Rahl uses the journey books to communicate with his officers the High Elementress assigns a firebird to each of the elementals. She herself controls them all but they guard each elemental they are assigned, except for the leaders. The two lead firebirds answer only to the High Elementress, she uses them for personal errands, messages, and of course they have healing properties that enable her to be healed."

"So your saying that Dani is the High Elementress?" Richard asked Zedd. Zedd nodded and looked back at Dani.

"However there is more, the High Elementress chooses her master, but that master does little more than give her someone to advise her, she learns to control her powers on her own, it can't be taught. So while you chose Kahlan you will learn to control your powers all on your own," Zedd told her. Dani smiled and ran her hand over the bird on her arm.

"If you say so," Dani replied. She held up her arm. "Circle," she commanded. The bird shot off, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake. "He'll guard the camp. I'm sure after today everyone wants to get some sleep?" Richard nodded.

"I think that's best," he agreed. Dani waved her hands and the bed rolls floated over as if they were being blown through the air by a strong gust of wind. They spread out and Kahlan put Dani next to her and Richard.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a handful," Kahlan informed her playfully ruffling her hair.

"I think your right," Richard agreed watching Kahlan lay down and wrap a protective arm around the younger girl. "And I thought Zedd was trouble."

"Hey, you better watch what you say Seeker," Zedd retorted laying down on his other side. "You never know what may crawl into your bedroll."

*******

Well, that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I tried to explain everything as best as I could. I was originally just going to explain about why Dani chose Kahlan, but I thought a little back story would be helpful and I wanted to show just how powerful Dani is. The High Elementress is the equivalent of the First Wizard. Please read and review! Next they should be on their way to Tamarang.

Phoenix


	4. Meeting Expectations

Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own them.

Feedback: Yes please! (Thanks to all of you who regularly review! You make enjoy writing this even more!)

Author's Note: First, I would like to thank every one who has reviewed! You guys have been a huge help! Second, I'm intermixing stuff from the books and the series so be fore warned…this is going to combine the two in a rather unusual way!

Chapter 4:

After breakfast the next morning Zedd volunteered to go into the nearest town for supplies. Richard and Kahlan sat down after he was gone and began to devise a plan to get them to the box of Orden. Dani grew bored after a few minutes and picked up a stick and began drawing figures in the dirt. When Richard and Kahlan looked up a short while later she had drawn a full map.

"Dani where is this?" Kahlan asked pointing at the map.

"The palace in Tamaurang," Dani replied not looking up as she continued her drawing. Kahlan and Richard shared a look of shock and moved closer to get a better look.

"You've been there?" Richard asked. Dani nodded and picked up another stick across from her.

"I've been there before and I don't remember this much," Kahlan marveled studying the rough sketch.

"We were there for three days. Nass wouldn't let me leave his side," Dani explained pointing with her longer stick. "This is where the box is."

"Are you sure?" Kahlan asked. Dani nodded.

"The queen showed it to him."

"That's going to be difficult to get to," Richard commented as he studied the drawing again. "It's in the center of the palace."

"It's locked," Dani informed them as she gathered pebbles and began placing them on different spots on the map. "Magically."

"Maybe Zedd could open it," Richard suggested. Dani shrugged and pointed at the pebbles.

"These are where the guards are," she told them.

"How do you remember all of this?" Richard asked incredulously.

"Nass said that no one notices a child, so I therefore made a perfect scout," Dani told him shrugging once more. "He wanted to make sure he could take the box, if he had to, by force."

"Well, this works in our favor," Kahlan said rewarding Dani with a smile. Dani returned it and went back to her map.

"The queen has a wizard with her," Dani told them looking at the ground she pointed at another room. "Giller."

"I know," Kahlan muttered with a scowl. "He used to be my wizard."

"Your wizard?" Richard asked confused. Kahlan sighed and looked from him to Dani as they both waited for an explanation. Sometimes you forgot that neither had grown up in the Midlands.

"Every confessor is, was, assigned a wizard for her protection when she traveled," Kahlan explained softly.

"Why would you need protection?" Richard asked watching her slowly begin to hide behind her confessor's mask.

"From the families of the accused who believed that we had somehow bewitched their loved ones who were executed," Kahlan replied. Richard shook his head.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to attack you," Richard told her. "It's not your fault that they committed a crime."

"That's not how the families see it," Kahlan told him. Richard watched her for a moment.

"There's more," he stated as Dani looked back and forth between the two, watching them with troubled grey-green eyes. Richard had a feeling that she knew a lot more than he did because of her empathic abilities, but was keeping quiet to see how much Kahlan wanted to reveal. Kahlan nodded looking over at Dani and running her hand over the little girl's long locks of hair for a moment before looking back at Richard.

"People resent our power. In the Midlands a person's status or rank is denoted by the length of their hair. Women wear their hair cut short to show submission to their husbands and those of higher rank. They resent that we don't have to submit to a man as they do and men resent that they can not make us do so," Kahlan explained. "No one has hair as long as a confessor and no confessor's hair is as long as the Mother Confessor."

"I like your long hair," Richard commented. "I think it's pretty." Kahlan gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Richard looked back over at Dani.

"Why does Dani have long hair then?" he asked curiously.

"Dani is from D'Hara," Kahlan stated. "They have different customs."

"Nass considered cutting my hair once we were in the Midlands," Dani spoke up. "He thought people would fear him more though if he kept it long and showed his control over me…it worked." Silence settled over them for a few minutes. Richard was about to break it with another question when Zedd returned.

"Zedd," Richard called eyeing the extra items the wizard seemed to have picked up. "What is all this?"

"Supplies Richard," he commented with a mischievious grin. "Supplies."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kahlan said looking at the excited wizard. Richard and Dani nodded in agreement.

SeekerConfessorSeekerConfessorSeekerConfessor

After a lot of arguments they finally decided upon a plan. Kahlan would put on her confessor's dress and pretend to "inspect" the dungeon. Richard, Zedd, and Dani would be her escort. Richard as he was, the seeker; Zedd would be a cloud reader and trusted advisor; and Danika would be the High Elementress, at the Mother Confessor's beck and call, similar to what Nass had done.

"Just be respectful," Kahlan instructed Richard and Dani. "If you act like I'm the most important person you have ever met and treat me as such it shouldn't be a problem. Every confessor gives her attendant's different liberties." Dani nodded seriously and Richard gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine," he assured her. Zedd opened his bag of extra supplies.

"Now we need to look the part," he told them. "Richard you'll need to get your best clothes together for this. I'm going to come up with our Elementress outfit," Zedd explained pulling out a matching red and black leather skirt and shirt. "Go put these on," he told her Dani who hurried to do so while Zedd continued to remove things from his bag.

"What are you going to do?" Richard asked as he watched Zedd sort through everything.

"No one knows what the High Elementress wore," Zedd told him. "So we are going to create a very elaborate outfit for her. People expect a person of rank to dress a certain way, so we're going to give them what they expect and hopefully make them a little scared of her at the same time." Dani came back and Zedd began tugging and pulling on the outfit until he was satisfied it was right. He muttered a few words Richard couldn't hear and the outfit changed. The top was tight, sleeveless, and around the collar was etched a black mountain range. Swirls of black winds covered the rest with an eerie grace. The skirt, which fell to an inch or so above her knees, was almost fluid and foreboding black flames sprang up from the bottom to meet the black leather belt. The belt too had etchings of silver waves all across it and had a small dagger that was a perfect fit for Dani's smaller hands but still managed to look dangerous. Zedd picked up four bracelets he'd been working on and he held up one before Dani.

"Think of wind and blow on it," he commanded. Dani closed her eyes and blew on the bracelet. It glowed and suddenly the plain silver was etched with white gusts of winds, Zedd attached it to her left ankle and held up another. "Think of earth…now place your hand on it." The band glowed green and a range of green mountains appeared etched into it and he put it with the other. "Water," the next band glowed blue and blue waves appeared on it. "Fire," Zedd commanded and the last bracelet glowed and was etched with bright red flames. Zedd placed the last two on her right ankle. Zedd took out two red and black leather wrist guards and helped her put them on. He looked her over.

"Good," he stated as Dani shifted nervously from foot to foot, the bracelet's banging together with small clinks. He ruffled her hair a bit and leaned back. "Can you make it wind blown?" Dani motioned with her hands and a gust of wind blew across the forest floor. Her hair did look a bit messier, why it needed to Richard and Kahlan, who were starring at each other in confusion, had no idea. Zedd looked her over again and Richard thought what had already been done was pretty effective.

"Perfect!" Zedd exclaimed snapping his fingers. Suddenly black, tattoo-like, bands of each element appeared on Dani's upper arms and black smoky swirls like an eerie black mask appeared around her eyes; making the green in them stand out all the more. She blinked and Richard's breath caught. The effect was natural and unnatural, innocent and foreboding.

"Scary," Richard commented and Kahlan nodded her agreement. Zedd held up a small mirror so Dani could see what they had done.

"I think this is gonna work," she proclaimed with a mischievous grin.

End chapter…

So what do you think of the outfit??? I spent most of third and fifth period designing it! I had my friend do a drawing of Dani in it too…so I'll probably post that sometime soon and I'll tell you where you can find it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon… having a bit of difficulty with Rachel's character right now, but I will still probably have the next chapter up sometime this week…Saturday after LOTS if not sooner. R and R. Thanks..

-Phoenix


	5. Rachel

Disclaimer: Nope…still not mine, but I do have a birthday coming up??

Author's note: Hey, sorry this took so long to get up…I keep getting side tracked. (AKA- I've been re-reading the series and get hit with new ideas, which is good, except that with each book I get an idea of how Dani could be apart of it and that really doesn't help me on this any cause then I have to write down my thoughts about the other books in order to get them out and focused on this one. You could just say read the first one over again…which believe me I was planning on, but my friend wanted to borrow it and really who am I to deny her the right of becoming just as obsessed as I am?).....ANYWAY... So we've jumped forward a little in the story it's been at least a week since they rescued Dani and they are now about a day away from Tamurang. Lots have changed, but for the better! I hope to have some quality time with Dani/Richard/Kahlan in the next chapter or so…

Chapter 5:

Richard laughed as he watched Dani chase after the squirrel. The little brown rodent ran up a tree and if Kahlan hadn't called her back Richard had no doubt that Dani would have followed it up.

"I'm hungry," Dani announced running back. Richard grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. She grinned and gave them her most innocent look. "Can we stop for lunch?" The past two days had really pulled Dani out of her shell. Once convinced that these new friends were nothing like the men who'd held her captive Dani had seemed to come to life. Soon she had them laughing and playing like they had become kids again themselves. She was the most playful child Richard had ever met. When he asked Kahlan if she had ever seen a child like Dani she had shrugged and said she'd only ever been allowed around confessor children. This prompted Dani to pull Kahlan and him into her games even more frequently than before.

"I guess now is as good a time as any," Zedd replied and Dani rewarded him with a brilliant grin.

"Good," she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Then we can read some more?" she asked hopefully, her grey-green eyes pleading. Kahlan laughed and nodded.

"Then we can read some more," she agreed. Dani smiled happily, but it changed when she glanced back over her shoulder. She started forward again this time creeping slowly, making little to no sound.

"What's wrong Dani?" Kahlan questioned watching the young girl break into a run as she vanished into a denser part of the forest. She returned moments later pushing a red haired girl, probably a year or so older than herself, in front of her. The other girl's hair had been cut crooked and short, her clothes were tattered and dirty. She clutched a loaf of bread and a small wooden doll close to her.

"Scared," Dani announced looking between Richard and Kahlan.

"It's ok Dani," Kahlan said motioning for her to step away from the girl and back over toward Kahlan. Dani didn't hesitate, she ran straight over and wrapped both arms around Kahlan's waist. As a confessor Kahlan wasn't used to people touching her, but over the past few days it had become natural for Dani to wrap herself around Kahlan. When Kahlan had mentioned it Dani had shrugged and said,"You don't look scary to me."

"What's your name?" Richard asked the little girl.

"Rachel," the girl replied quietly her eyes were riveted on Dani and Kahlan.

"Well Rachel, I'm Richard," Richard pointed toward Zedd. "That's Zedd, the older girl is Kahlan, and the little sprite beside her is Danika. She's harmless," Richard added seeing the fear with which she eyed Kahlan and Dani.

"Where are you going Rachel?" Zedd asked. Rachel stared at him for a moment before answering,

"Away."

"Away? Away from what?" Dani asked curiously. Rachel shrugged and Richard decided that now was not the time to push the subject.

"Well would you like to eat with us?" he asked. Rachel nodded and gave him a small smile. Dani released Kahlan and ran off to gather firewood as Richard shrugged off his back. "Not too far Dani!" he called. She sent a gust of wind back in acknowledgement and continued her search. Kahlan laughed as he tried to fix the mess his hair had become because of Dani's response. "Cute!" he called out to the Elementress.

"At least it wasn't water," Zedd told him grinning.

"This is your fault for telling her she needs to practice her powers when ever possible," Richard retorted giving up and beginning to set about preparing dinner. Rachel watched them all with wide eyes. Richard gave her a reassuring smile and motioned toward Dani. "She's harmless," he repeated. Rachel gave him another small smile but she didn't look too convinced. Dani came back, arms loaded down with sticks.

"Can I light it?" she asked. Zedd shook his head.

"Next time young one," he told her. "I believe our guest has had enough magic for a little while." Dani pouted for a couple of seconds but when she saw the look on Rachel's face she nodded.

"Alright," she agreed turning on Richard and Kahlan. "Can we read now?" Richard laughed and ruffled her hair again, it was becoming a habit.

"Yes, we can read now," he told her as Zedd took over the cooking. Kahlan pulled Dani onto her lap and Richard cleared off a space in the dirt. He used a stick to carefully write out two sentences. "What does this say?" Dani smiled and pointed at the first word.

"That's my name, Danika," she stated happily. Kahlan grinned.

"Very good now what about the rest?" Kahlan asked. Dani stared at the words, her mouth silently moving as she sounded them out.

"Danika," she began," chased the sq-squirrel up the tree." Kahlan hugged her.

"Exactly," Kahlan told her. Richard smiled his approval and pointed.

"What abut the next one?" Dani squinted at the other words.

"Danika tr-tried to f-fol-follow," Dani told him. She re-read both sentences confidently. "Danika chased the squirrel up the tree. Danika tried to follow."

"Great job Dani," Ricahrd praised. "You're getting really good at this." Dani grinned in excitement.

"More," she pleaded. Richard swiped the two sentences away and wrote two more.

"Richard," Dani said pointing at the first word. "Richard is the se-seeker. He has the sw-sword of…truth." Richard laughed.

"That's right," he told her. He erased them again and wrote out two more.

"Kahlan," Dani said grinning and looking back over her shoulder at Kahlan as she read her name. "Kahlan is the Mo-Mother Con-fessor. She…travels with the Seeker!" Kahlan nodded when Dani looked up at her for approval, rewarding her with a grin.

"Excellent," Zedd commented from his place stirring the stew beside the fire. Dani looked up at him with a proud grin. "Now can you write a sentence?" he challenged her. Dani nodded excitedly taking the stick Richard offered her.

"I can!" she exclaimed. She bent over and thought for a moment before she began to carefully form the letters she'd been taught last week. Richard and Kahlan looked over her shoulders to read what she was writing.

"Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd saved Danika," Richard read trying to keep the tears he could feel in his eyes from falling. He swallowed and continued. "They are her friends." Kahlan wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her tight.

"That's right Dani," Kahlan told her quietly. Richard put his hand on her arm and nodded.

"Yes," he agreed solemnly. Dani gave them a brilliant smile.

"Is the food ready yet?" she asked breaking the somber mood that had fallen on them. Richard and Kahlan laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Zedd," Richard remarked. Zedd gave him a mock scowl.

"It's ready," he told them. Dani crawled off of Kahlan's lap and over to their packs to get their bowls.

Once they'd all had lunch Richard brought the discussion back around to Rachel.

"Rachel, where are your parents?" he asked. Rachel wouldn't meet his gaze and instead looked down at her doll.

"Their dead," she replied. "I'm going to my aunt's house." Dani looked at Rachel curiously for a moment, but then shrugged and looked back up at Richard.

"Is your aunt close?" Kahlan asked sympathetically. Rachel nodded, her eyes flicking up to look at Kahlan before going back to the ground.

"Well Rachel," Richard said looking at Zedd and Kahlan. "Would you like us to help you get to your aunt's?" Rachel's head shot up in fear.

"No. I can get there by myself," she stated quickly, as if trying to convince him to drop the subject. Zedd raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Are you sure?" Richard pressed concerned. Rachel nodded quickly.

"I'm sure," she replied. Richard looked at Zedd and Kahlan who shrugged.

"Alright then," Richard said dropping the subject for now. Rachel visably relaxed, her shoulders sagging in relief as her eyes once again looked at her doll. Dani tugged on Richard's sleeve.

"Richard you said when we got near the next town, if I could read without any help, then you'd get me a book," Dani reminded him, her grey-green eyes looked up at him pleading. "Can we go now?" Richard smiled but he looked back over at Rachel. Kahlan noticed and she stood up.

"I'll take Dani to get her book," she announced much to Dani's excitement. She jumped up bouncing excitedly beside her. "You two can stay here and set up camp. We're about a day away from Tamurang anyway." Rachel looked up, the same terror that had been there when they questioned her about where she was going, had returned.

"You're going to Tamurang?" she asked her voice an octave higher betraying her fear. Richard nodded even more confused.

"We're going to see the Queen," he told her. Rachel paled and looked back down at her doll again, her mouth set in a firm line as if she wished to stop asking questions she didn't want to know the answers to. Richard looked back up at Kahlan and Dani and gave Kahlan a grateful smile.

"Thanks," he told her. Zedd nodded his agreement of their plan.

"Get the girl a long book will you?" Zedd asked. "I have a feeling it won't be long before she can out read us all," he predicted. Kahlan laughed and took the bag of money Richard handed her.

"I'll see what I can do," she assured him taking Dani's hand. "Come on, we can work on you're languages on the way," Dani grinned and began pulling on Kahlan's hand.

"Let's go!!" she said excitedly. Richard laughed.

"Have fun you two!" he called. Kahlan had enough time to give him a smile and wave before Dani pulled her out of view.

SeekerMotherConfessorSeekerMotherConfessor

Alright, so I didn't get as far as I wanted to, but it's harder than I thought it would be to combine the series and the book, especially these two scenes. I hope to have them in Tamurang in maybe a chapter or so. I'm posting the picture of Dani in her Elementress outfit on facebook so look it up on my profile…Phoenix Leanne…I hope to have the next chapter done soon…I keep getting distracted by either the episodes (Who loved last weeks???I can't wait for this Sat.!!!!!!!It's gonna be so awesome!!) or the books!!!( I just re-read Faith of the Fallen! It's one of the best in the series in my opinion! Easily one of my favorites! Which is odd cause, if you've read it, then you know that Richard and Kahlan experience some…difficulties…and I usually prefer the ones that have them happily making out for several scenes in the book…lol.) Hmmm…making out, need to get around to having Richard and Kahlan do that in here. Don't worry I think I can manage to do that after Tamurang sometime. Ah well, lot's to think about…read and review please.

-Phoenix


	6. A new family

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zip, zilch, zero, the big goose egg…(lol. That's an inside joke..) Not mine.

Author's note: Srry, I meant to have this up yesterday, but my sister's friend invited her to go away for spring break and we spent most of yesterday getting her packed and ready.

-So story wise… This is a day later and Rachel ran away that first night. I was going to write this whole scene were they found out she'd run away, but it didn't seem as important as this one…So she's gone. (I wasn't really good at writing her character anyway…)

Chapter 6:

Richard and Kahlan sat beside the remains of the fire and watched Dani sleep; curled up with one arm around the small cat that Zedd had made for her out of some leftover material from her outfit. Zedd had told her about a cat that he and his wife used to have and Dani had loved the story so much that she had wanted a cat too. Zedd had given it to her the night before and had been smothered with hugs and kiss as the girl had laughed and toppled him over in her excitement.

"Why is it I suddenly can't imagine this trip without her?" Richard asked with a grin.

"Because she's managed to wrap us around that little finger of hers," Kahlan replied grinning in return. Dani stirred and turned over dragging the little stuffed cat with her.

"Yes, I do believe she has," Richard agreed. Kahlan smiled and reached over to pull Dani's blanket back over her.

"In some ways it's almost like I have Denne back," Kahlan told him quietly. Richard took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I always wanted a little sister," he confided. Looking back over at Kahlan he smiled. "I guess we both gained something." Kahlan smiled at him and turned to look back at Dani. Dani whimpered in her sleep and turned over again. She clutched at the small stuffed cat so hard her fingers were turning white.

"No, no, no," she said so quietly Kahlan was not even sure she'd really heard it. When she looked over at Richard she was sure she had because he was looking at Dani sympathetically.

"Should we wake her?" he asked meeting her concerned gaze. Kahlan shook her head.

"I don't know. It might just confuse her." Since they had rescued her Dani had had five different nightmares, each time with different outcomes. The first time they woke her she had seemed fine, she had crawled closer to Kahlan and fell back to sleep; the second time they woke her and she had ran from the camp so fast it had taken Richard several minutes to track her down and then taken both him and Kahlan several more minutes of coaxing to get her down out of the tree she had climbed into. The third time they had debated on letting her sleep through it, but in the end the scream that she let out made them give in and with Kahlan holding her down Zedd had woken her up. She'd immediately turned and clung to Richard as if her life depended on it and they had stayed awake for an hour or so trying to comfort her until she had finally cried herself back to sleep. The fourth and fifth times they hadn't know about until she'd crawled up next to them and had lain down between Richard and Kahlan with small quiet sobs. Richard looked down as Dani let out another whimper, this one louder than the first. Kahlan knelt down on one side of her and Richard knelt on the other, they each laid a hand on Dani's shoulder to prevent her from running as she had the second time and Richard gently shook her.

"Dani," he called. "Dani, Dani wake up."

"I don't wanna go," Dani said twisting and turning as if trying to get away. Richard and Kahlan held her down.

"Dani," Richard called a little louder. "Dani it's us. You're not going anywhere. It's Richard and Kahlan." Dani screamed and Zedd sat up alert.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking around. He spotted them trying to hold down Dani and sighed.

"Another one?" he asked coming over and motioning for them to hold her still. Dani screamed again pulling against the restraint. Zedd reached over and placed a finger to her forehead. Her eyes shot open wide and terrified. She cried and pulled trying to get free.

"Shhh… Dani it's us," Kahlan told her. Dani's eyes found Kahlan and she held up her hands for her. Kahlan pulled her onto her lap and held her close as she cried. Soon Dani drew a ragged breath and the sobbing began to quiet.

"They took me away," she whispered obviously still terrified because the fear still leaked into her voice. "I didna wanna leave…" she trailed off as a fresh round of tears began. Richard winced as traces of her common accent wove it's way into her words, that only happened when she was truely terrified.

"Who took you?" Richard asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Dani looked up her eyes wide and her grip on Kahlan tightened.

"The first time it was the queen… the second time it was the D'Harans," Dani whispered after a moment. "They took me away from you. I don't wanna leave," Dani whimpered softly. "I don't wanna." Kahlan held her tighter and stroked her back soothingly.

"It's ok Dani, you're not going anywhere. We won't let them take you," she assured her. Dani shook her head.

"They're going too. They said you had no right to keep me and cause I didn't have a mommy or daddy they were going to take me." Richard laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to Zedd. There seemed little that they could do to comfort Dani after this nightmare and if she stayed like this they certainly couldn't go to Tamarang tomorrow as planned. Zedd looked deep in thought; he ran a hand through Dani's hair and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"A family spell," he said at last. Kahlan and Richard looked over at him in confusion; Dani too stopped crying to look at the wizard.

"A what?" Richard asked. Zedd looked over at him with a smile.

"A family spell," he repeated. "It's something that hasn't been done in years, but I know how to do it." When everyone still looked confused Zedd continued. "When a young Wizard or, in the days of old, an Elementress was left orphaned she was taken in by another family in the Wizard's Keep. The new family would make a pact with the child promising to love and protect them as their own. The family and the orphan were then bonded by blood, exactly as if the child had always been apart of the family."

"So you're saying we should do this bond thing with Dani?" Richard asked curiously.

"Yes," Zedd told him smiling at the younger girl whose eyes had gone wide at the possibility of having a family again. "There was an oath that each member had to take. I believe you and Kahlan would be just right to become the big brother and big sister to our little Danika."

"How exactly do we do this oath?" Kahlan asked skeptically, but willing to go along with it if it helped Dani.

"Well, the sister to sister oath has more to it than the brother to sister oath. You would each cut your hand and then put them together. Then you would say 'Blood to blood, oldest to youngest I take thee as my sister'. Then Dani would reply 'Blood to blood, youngest to oldest I take thee as my sister'. Richard would simply lay his hand on top of both and say 'oldest to youngest I take thee as my sister'. Then Dani repeats 'youngest to oldest I take thee as my brother'." Dani giggled softly.

"It's got funny words," Zedd frowned playfully at her, but ended up smiling instead.

"It's not something we should do lightly, the oath is for life. You would both have to protect and love her as if she really was your little sister and she would have to do the same," Zedd warned them. Dani sat up straighter and looked Zedd in the eye.

"That's not hard, I already do," she announced. Kahlan and Richard shared a look and both smiled turning to Zedd.

"I agree," Kahlan said hugging Dani to her. Richard nodded with a grin.

"I always wanted a little sister," he replied ruffling Dani's hair.

SeekerMotherConfessorSeekerMotherConfessorSeekerMotherConfessor

Zedd held the knife out to Kahlan. She took it and carefully drew it across the palm of her left hand. Dani took it and drew it across the palm of her right hand. They joined the two and and met each other's eyes.

"Blood to blood, oldest to youngest I take thee as my sister," Kahlan chanted. A light started to glow around their joined hands.

"Blood to blood, youngest to oldest I take thee as my sister," Dani chanted the light grew brighter and started to climb up their arms. Richard laid his hand over both of theirs and said,

"Oldest to youngest I take thee as my sister."

"Youngest to oldest I take thee as my brother," Dani chanted. The light began to spread up Richard's arm as well then three sparks shot into the air and joined at a point. The light went out and Zedd smiled and said,

"Well, that's that, who's hungry?"

Elementress-----Elementress

So, now Richard and Kahlan have basically adopted Dani. What do you think? I was going to have it just be Kahlan and Dani who did the spell, but I didn't really want to leave Richard out. I know it's kinda weird, the whole blood to blood thing, but I got it from Charmed. When they want to call a lost witch they use some stuff and then they say 'blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me.' I dunno if anyone is going to like this chapter or not, but I wanted Richard and Kahlan to be brother and sister to Dani. Plus it sounds really cool when someone's attacking and Dani can say "Hey, get your hands of my sister (or brother)". Ah well, tell me what you think. I'm waiting on pins and needles…and I do have the next chapter ready so it will probably be up soon.

-Phoenix

P.s.- I'm having trouble with the pic., but I'm having one of my friends (who's good w/ computers) look into it. Srry, I'll try to have it fixed soon.


	7. More than a Queen

Disclaimer: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: I was reading through a live preview of this..trying to get ideas about what to do next...when I realized the chapter I put up maybe two or three weeks back wasn't up!!! I'm srry I didn't realize this sooner, but I've been really sick and had to go to the hospital. I'm hoping that I can put up another chapter sometime this week. **

Author's Note: Alright I've got to clear up one thing from the last chapter…Everyone is worried that now that Richard and Kahlan are Dani's brother and sister that that makes them brother and sister…it doesn't! Cause I changed the wording in the spell when Richard and Dani became brother and sister they only said "Youngest to oldest I take thee as my brother..and vice versa" BUT when Kahlan and Dani said the spell they said "_Blood to blood_, youngest to oldest…etcetera." Dani and Kahlan are bound by blood, Richard's oath was to make him more like her Brother-in-law…does that make sense? It's kinda like he made this promise to Dani that even though he hasn't found the way around Kahlan's power yet he will, and that even if they haven't made it official he sees her as his new little sister. ????

Anyways this chapter their in Tamarang…this is a lot like when they entered Tamarang in the book, but with Dani thrown in. Next chapter will probably deviate from the book more though…

P.s.- Just saw the new epi! Amazing! As long as you don't think too hard about how much their not following the books! Lol. Can't wait to see DR defeated and Richard to come to his senses and figure out the loophole around Kahlan's powers!!!

Chapter 6:

When they awoke the next morning they decided it would be best if they went ahead and changed; Kahlan into her white Mother Confessor's dress, Richard into his best clothes, and Dani into her new Elementress outfit. (Two quick taps to the collar bringing forth the tattoos curtsey of a small charm done by Zedd.) When they arrived at the road that would lead them into Tamarang Zedd took Kahlan's pack from her and Kahlan stepped out in front, Dani a step behind her, and Richard and Zedd a step behind Dani. Richard watched in awe as people all around them fell to their knees in a spreading wave when they caught sight of the Mother Confessor. No one had hair past their jaw line and all were terrified as Kahlan strode through, staring straight ahead as if she didn't notice all the stumbling, bowing people. As they past into the more prosperous part of the city Richard saw that here people bowed, but in less reverence as the others had. There were a few people here who had longer hair, but still none could compare to Kahlan's.

"Is it always like this?" Richard asked Zedd. Zedd nodded.

"Yes." Richard now understood Kahlan's need for a friend, he thought this looked like a very lonely life. When they neared the gate Kahlan stopped and stared at it as if it would open by thought alone. Zedd stepped forward and gave Kahlan a low bow, as if to excuse himself for stepping in front of her, and turned to look up at the guard tower.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "Open the doors for the Mother Confessor!" The guard, who had paled when he caught sight of Kahlan, looked nervous.

"I…I..have orders to let no one in," he called apologetically.

"Are you telling me that you were told if the Mother Confessor drops by don't let her in?" Zedd shouted angrily.

"N…No," the man stammered. Zedd pointed at the doors.

"Open these doors and get a proper escort here this instant!" The man snapped to attention and began issuing orders. Soon they were surrounded by an escort of close to fifty men.

"I apologize Mother Confessor for this mans pathetic attempt at a proper escort," Zedd stated turning and bowing to Kahlan once more. Kahlan gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and Zedd resumed his place behind her. When Kahlan stepped forward the whole escort moved with the clamor and clanks of their armor. As they walked passed the guard tower Zedd yelled up.

"Be thankful the Mother Confessor doesn't know your name Captain!" The captain sagged with relief and Richard had to hold back a smile. He wanted to scare them, but he didn't know that it would work so well. When they neared the castle a man broke off at a dead run to announce the Mother Confessor. As they neared the castle walls all of the guards bowed as one as Kahlan entered. Their escort left them and Kahlan, Dani, Richard, and Zedd proceeded on alone. Waiting at the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall was a small group of well dressed courtiers. The foremost of which was a large woman dressed in elegant silk and chiffon clothes and decorated with a large amount of jewelry. Everyone behind her dropped to one knee and Richard belatedly followed Zedd and Dani's lead and did the same. When they rose Richard watched Kahlan carefully and slowly raise her right hand out about a foot in front of her, her arm straight and her hand held limply in place. The Queen's expression darkened and she stepped forward and dropped to both knees in front of Kahlan. A young man ran forward and bowed as low as he could while still holding out a tray with a cloth and a bowel of water. The Queen dipped the cloth into the water and gently wiped her lips, she put the cloth down and took Kahlan's hand. She kissed it and looked up at Kahlan.

"Fidelity sworn to the Confessor's on my crown, on my land, and on my life.'

Richard had heard few people ever lie as smoothly. He looked at Kahlan as she glanced down at the Queen.

"Rise my child."

More than a Queen indeed!

SeekerMotherConfessorSeeker

So their in Tamarang now! Yeah! Took long enough..lol. I can't remember if I mentioned the part about how since Kahlan is the Mother Confessor Queens have to bow down to her, but in the book it follows Richard's thoughts and he starts freaking out…

****

"_So do you have a title? What do people call you?"_

"_I am the Mother Confessor."_

_Richard tensed. The sound of "Mother Confessor" had the chill of terrible authority to it. Richard felt a little overwhelmed. He had always known Kahlan was important, but he had dealt with important people when he was a guide, and had learned not to be awed by them. But he never knew she was someone of such prominence. Mother Confessor. Even if he was just a guide, and she was this important, he didn't care, he could live with that. Surely, she could, too. He wasn't going to lose her, or send her away because of who she was._

"_I don't know what that means? Is it something like a princess, or a queen?"_

_Kahlan lifted an eyebrow to him. "Queens bow down to the Mother Confessor."_

_Now he felt intimidated._

"_You are more than a queen?" he winced._

****

I love that scene..don't know why but it's really cute when he starts freaking out! Lol. I'm working on the next chapter, but dang the episodes are getting good! Who loved the Con Dar scene???ME!!! Even though I think it was better in the book I still loved how they did it in the epi! Pretty good for the tv version! Lol.(I was re-watching it the other day, had to put that in there) I loved watching "them" alternate between kissing and fighting in this last epi too! Wasn't that amazing??? Ah, if only it wasn't theifs stealing their identies...well, Read and Review!

Phoenix


	8. A Warning

Disclaimer: Nope…sigh

Author's Note 1: This is a little out of character for all of them, but remember ppls, their trying to scare the Queen!

Author's Note 2: So, because I was so late getting the last chapter up, I've decided to put this one up today. Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

The Queen got to her feet with a forced smile.

"We have not requested a Confessor," she began nervously.

"Nevertheless I am here," Kahlan said cutting her off, her voice as cold as ice. The Queen faltered for a moment before turning to introduce the men behind her.

"Well this is splendid. These are my barristers." The men all bowed deeply again at the introduction. "I don't remember all their names." She held her hand out to two men in gold robes. "And this is Silas Tannic, and Brandin Gadding, the chief advisors to the crown." The two men nodded. "And my minister of finance, Lord Rondel; my star guide, Lady Kyley." Richard looked for a man in silver robes, Giller. He didn't see one. Kahlan turned and gestured to Zedd.

"Zeddicus Zorrander, cloud reader and trusted advisor to the Mother Confessor." She pointed at Richard. "Richard Cypher, the Seeker, protector to the Mother Confessor, and Danika Amnell," Kahlan stated resting a hand on Dani's shoulder. They had decided to use Kahlan's family name for Dani since she didn't know her own. Not many knew Kahlan's full name anyway, all they needed to know was that she was the Mother Confessor. "High Elementress and younger sister to the Mother Confessor." Richard followed Zedd's lead and bowed when introduced. Dani gave the Queen a nod before sitting down peacefully at Kahlan's feet. The Queen, who had look at Zedd and Richard skeptically, watched Dani with contempt. Dani herself looked indifferent to her and everyone else as she watched Kahlan expectantly.

"Pretty pathetic protection for the Mother Confessor," the Queen commented. Kahlan looked as indifferent as Dani.

"He is adequate, but he tends to use his sword too often," was Kahlan's only reply. A little girl in a pink satin dress, and draped in jewels much too large for her slipped down the stairs and through the group to come stand beside the Queen. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"May I introduce my daughter, Princess Violet? Violet, dear, this is the Mother Confessor." The Princess scowled.

"Your hair is too long!" she proclaimed. "We should have it cut!" The Queen looked smug and Richard decided it was to elevate her worry. He drew his sword, with its unique ring, at the same time that Dani stood and made to attack the Princess. Kahlan caught Dani by her collar and jerked her to a halt. She growled low and dangerously at Violet who merely glared at her. Richard pointed his sword at her drawing her, now, wide eyed gaze.

"Bow to the Mother Confessor or die," he hissed feeling the anger and power of the sword flow through him making the warning more effective. Kahlan and Zedd looked bored as Violet dropped to her knees and bowed her head. When she got up she glanced at Richard. "Be careful how you use that tongue, or next time I'll cut it out," Richard threatened. Violet nodded and hurried to the other side of her mother. Dani grinned her approval and sat back down. Richard bowed to Kahlan and resumed his place.

"Well this is marvelous," the Queen commented as if trying to ignore what had just happened. "We'll have a banquet. Yes, and I'll send out messengers, I'm sure…"

"No," Kahlan said cutting her off again. "I want to see the dungeons."  
"The dungeons?" The Queen repeated shocked.

"Yes, I know the way," Kahlan told her turning. "You _will_ wait here," she added snapping her fingers. Dani jumped up and followed Kahlan with Richard and Zedd at their heels.

********

Alright, so that was a bit like the book, but not as much as I had originally thought. I've come up with a new plot line for them to follow once they leave Tamaurang and I'll come up with my own demise for Darken Rahl if they don't hurry up and show it!!! Lol. I can't wait to hear what u think! Read and Review!

Phoenix


	9. The Dungeon

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat it?? Not mine…I don't think I've ever been this sad about writing a sentence.

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm in a writing mood today so here's another chapter! Um, for those of you who have read the books (and if u haven't go out and get them right now!) you know that certain people have been left out of the series (cough*mudpeople*cough) and b/c of that this scene won't have a certain person in it. (cough*siddin*cough) and since I already have an adorable little girl (hehe…) I decided that this would be an excellent time to introduce a whole new set of characters that you have never met before! (Either in the books or the series) So with that little warning in mind… here's chapter 9!!!

p.s.-I'm going back and giving all the chapters titles, if u think of one that would fit a chapter please feel free to tell me!

Chapter 9: The Dungeon

As soon as they were out of earshot Kahlan let out an irritated sigh.

"I was hoping he would be there so we wouldn't have to do this," she complained. Dani skipped forward and caught her hand.

"Me too," Zedd replied scowling. "Don't worry dear one, you're doing fine. Just go in there and ask if anyone would like to give a confession. When they say no, we go back and ask to see Giller. After that we can be on our way."

"You're right," Kahlan replied giving him a small smile. Dani's mouth was fixed in a straight line.

"I don't like it here," she stated irritably. "This place gives me a bad feeling."

"I agree," Richard spoke up. "It feels like we're in enemy territory."

"That's because we are," Zedd told him shaking his head.

"I know, but it feels like we're…I don't know, in Darken Rahl's palace instead of Queen Melina's."

"Aye," Dani agreed her grey-green eyes grim.

"Well whatever you two are feeling we'll soon be gone," Zedd reminded them. Dani nodded and let go of Kahlan's hand to step back as they reached the dungeon. Zedd soon had the guards scrambling to see to everything for the Mother Confessor and they were led into the prison room. Men came and glared at all of them from behind the steel bars. One went so far as to spit at Kahlan and it was only because Kahlan once again stopped her that Dani didn't get a chance to retaliate. Zedd too had to hold Richard back, his blood boiled at the thought of how disrespectful the man was to Kahlan.

"What do you want Confessor? Come to do the Queen's dirty work for her?" the man taunted her. Kahlan's face showed no emotion.

"I seek only the truth," Kahlan replied. The man laughed, but it came out hollow and dead.

"The truth? The truth is that none of us have done anything wrong, except to try and feed our families and keep some food for ourselves. We only stood up and protested against the harsh treatment and unfair taxes. The truth is that we don't belong here," he told her bitterly. Kahlan studied him quietly for a moment then turned toward the rest of the room.

"How many of you wish to give a confession to prove your innocence?" she asked calmly. The room was quiet for a moment. A man in filthy rags with hollow eyes stepped forward.

"I have done nothing wrong. I wish to give my confession. Please, Mother Confessor, hear my confession." Soon more stepped forward, reaching out from behind the bars towards Kahlan, begging to give their confessions. Kahlan shared a look with Zedd. Suddenly a small voice drew their attention to the cell just opposite of the man who'd first spoken.

"Are you here to help us?" There leaning against the bars of the cell door was a boy of about twelve. He had locks of coal black hair and startling blue eyes. His clothes were ragged and torn and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in quite a while. Down one side of his face was a cut that went from his temple to his chin.

"Open this door at once!" Kahlan commanded the guard. The guard scowled.

"Now wait…" the guard began to protest. Dani growled and Richard drew his sword swinging it into the bars of the cell closest to the guard. Sparks flew as steel met steel and Dani brought flames to her hands. The guard's eyes widened and he hurried to find the key that would open the cell. The door swung open and the boy fell out. Dani helped him up and gave him a warm smile. She handed him to Zedd and turned back to Kahlan. Kahlan fixed her blazing gaze on the guard.

"I pronounce that all these men are innocent. They have given me their confessions and I want them released and given money and food to make up for their losses. You will personally escort them safely back to the city."

"Y-Yes Mother Confessor," the guard stammered rushing to unlock the prisoners. They fell forward, crying and rejoicing they kissed the hem of Kahlan's dress thanking her. Kahlan motioned them up.

"Just remember that the Confessor's serve no one, but the truth," she instructed them. They all nodded earnestly, promising to remember. Kahlan turned and walked out of the dungeon; Dani, Richard, Zedd, and the boy following.

"I've never seen that many want to give a confession," Kahlan exclaimed looking over at Zedd in shock. Zedd helped the boy to walk as he glanced up at her.

"I know. Things are worse than we thought," he admitted. Dani listened silently, her eyes following the boy. He glanced up at her and smiled. Dani returned it with a weak one of her own.

"What's your name?" Richard asked kindly. The boy looked up at him with wary eyes.

"Alkaid," he replied.

"How did you end up down there?" Zedd asked. The boy frowned and looked down.

"They captured me because I strayed to far from the caves," he told them quietly.

"The caves?" Kahlan asked confused. Alkaid nodded.

"Where we live."

"We?" she asked, but they were at the doors to the entrance hall once more. Kahlan straightened her dress and squared her shoulders. Dani stepped up behind her and Richard and Zedd each put a hand on the boy to make sure he could walk. They entered and Kahlan marched straight up to the Queen.

"I have taken their confessions and found them all to be innocent. I trust that you would have discovered this mistake eventually with out my help," she began coolly. The Queen paled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, some of my guards are…a bit too abitious…" Kahlan cut her off once more.

"Why was this boy in there?"

"I believe he was found stealing," Dani scowled but held her tongue. "He was put there until we could locate his parents."

"I will be taking him with me," Kahlan told her. Her tone stating clearly that there would be no argument. "We will return him to his parents."

"If you wish Mother Confessor," the Queen replied. Kahlan once again put on her "confessor's mask", as she often called it.

"I would like to speak with Wizard Giller." The Queen frowned and wrung her hands.

"I'm afraid that's impossible…"

"Make it possible," Kahlan commanded. The Queen grimaced and motioned to two guards.

"Take the Mother Confessor to Wizard Giller," she ordered. They nodded and led the group up to a tower room.

"Through there," one said pointing at the door on the right. Kahlan dismissed them and Zedd led them into the room. When they stepped inside Kahlan gasped and turned to bury her face in Richard's shoulder. Zedd too took both children and turned their eyes away from the grizzly sight. Wizard Giller was dead. Darken Rahl had not managed to kill him though. He had used his wizard's life fire to ensure that Darken Rahl had not gotten what he had wanted.

"Let's get out of here," Richard told them softly. Kahlan nodded against him and they all turned to leave. Zedd keeping his hands pressed against the children to make sure they didn't see anything until they had left the room.

Queen Milina was anxiously waiting for them in the entrance hall as before.

"What was that you needed from Wizard Giller?" she asked unable to stop her curiosity from getting the better of her. Kahlan, who had once again put on her "confessor's mask" to face the Queen, frowned.

"He had something of mine that I wanted back," she told her. "It seems it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Would you like to stay.."

"No," Kahlan stated sharply. "We will be on our way. You had better be more careful with your guards. I will return to make sure you have rectified the situation." Richard could tell it was no longer Kahlan speaking, but the Mother Confessor.

"Of course," the Queen replied looking relieved to find that her guests were leaving. Kahlan turned and led them out of the palace and back through the crowded streets. When they were once again in the shelter of the forest Richard heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was not one of our better ideas," he stated with a smile, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Dani laughed and sat down next to Kahlan.

"I have to agree with you there," Kahlan replied grinning too. They looked over at the boy.

"Now, you were telling us about the caves?" Richard started. The boy looked at each one of the before his eyes rest on Dani.

"The caves were the Elementals live," he stated calmly.

***********

Duh, duh, duh, dum!!!!! LOL. So there you have it. That's two chapters in one day ppls!!! How good is that! And to find out that there are other Elementals!!! Lol. It will all be explained in the next chapter! Read and review….you never know, if I get enough reviews in the next little bit I may try for another one today!

Phoenix


	10. Elementals

Disclaimer: (I feel like a broken record) not mine…

Feedback: (That word brings on a whole new meaning after reading Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfics..lol) Yes please!

Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter we find out about Alkaid and the other Elementals!

Chapter 10: Elementals

They stared at him for a moment before Dani finally broke the silence.

"There are more?" she asked shocked. The boy nodded he smiled at her obvious disbelief.

"Yeah, that's how I felt at first too. They came to our house one day when I was about five and told my parents about it. We've lived in the Elemental's caves ever since. It's great, we get to learn about our powers. I'm an earth bender and an air bender."

"Just two?" Dani asked confused looking at Zedd. Zedd was looking off into the distance.

"Of course," he muttered. "With the return of the Elementress others would start to notice their powers."

"Zedd," Kahlan called interrupting his train of thought. "Would you like to share?"

"Oh, um, sorry. Well it seems that with the birth of the High Elementress others have started to develop Elemental powers. Of course, theirs would be limited to one or two elements. That's how it worked. The High Elementress was the only one who could control all four, she directed the others."

"The High Elementress?" Alkaid repeated confused. "There is someone who can control all four elements?"

"I can," Dani stated with a proud grin. Richard ruffled her hair and laughed. Alkaid stared at her in shock.

"You can control all four elements? How long have you been able to do this?"

"My whole life," Dani said shrugging. "I've always been able to."

"Wow," Alkaid said amazed. "All four, you must be pretty good."

"Well, I'm just beginning to learn how to control my powers," Dani told him frowning, then she grinned. "Of course that could be connected to the fact that I've finally chosen a mistress."

"Chosen?" Alkaid repeated in disbelief. "You choose your mistress? They don't let us choose. Master Tarrin chooses for us."

"Who's that and why does he get to choose?" Dani asked a little annoyed.

"Master Tarrin is a fire bender, he's the oldest. He knows the most about our powers. He has books that he got years ago from the Elemental's keep," Alkaid told them in an awed voice. "He gives us a master when he believes we're ready, but we all learn the basics when we first arrive." He pulled a small thin band from underneath his collar. It was silver and on it were etched the symbols for earth and air. Dani grinned and pointed at her collar, which in comparison was grand. Hers was a flat wide band of silver, etched with all the elements and padded with soft brown leather. "I was appointed my master last year," Alkaid said running reverent fingers over her collar.

"I chose Kahlan a week or so ago," Dani replied grinning over at her new sister. Kahlan returned the grin. "Zedd says I don't particularly need a mistress, because I'll learn about my powers for myself, but it just feels right."

"I know what you mean," Alkaid agreed. "I felt like…like I'd finally found my place."

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alkaid replied grinning at her. Dani grinned back.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Zedd commented bringing the two back to the present. "A whole group of Elementals. I think we should go meet with this Tarrin, find out a little more about Danika's powers before we proceed." Dani frowned and looked back over at Alkaid for a moment then turned back toward Zedd.

"I don't want too," she stated backing away from Alkaid and curling up next to Kahlan. Zedd, Kahlan, and Richard looked at each other confused. Kahlan put an arm around her.

"Don't you want to learn more about your powers?" Richard asked. Dani nodded.

"Yes, but not about Elementals," she stated angrily. Alkaid looked hurt, but didn't comment. "I don't want to go. I want to take Kaid home and start looking for the box again."

"Alright, we'll talk more about it later. I suggest we find a good place to camp for the night," Zedd said trying to calm her down. He and the others noted Dani's relief.

This was going to be interesting.

**********

So can anyone guess why Dani doesn't want to go to the Elemental's cave? If you can your doing better than me cause I have to come up with something before the next chapter! Lol. No, I actually do have an idea of were this going. Vaguely. Anyway, I hope to have a new chapter soon! Can't wait to hear what you think! (Though I really think this must be a record, three chapters in one day!) 

Phoenix


	11. Author's Challenge

Author's Note: Hey! I'm probably going to be able to do only a few more chapters and then I'm going to have to take a little bit of a break. (Not a long one **hopefully** just a few days or so….) My doctor just told me today that I'm going to have to have surgery on Tuesday and I've already missed a lot of school because I've been so sick. So I'll try and post as soon as I can, but if I don't post as often its b/c cause a) I'm healing from the surgery and b) I have to catch up all my homework. I only have until the end of May and then I'm out for the summer. I hope to still be able to post at least once a week, but I may not be able to… hence this writing spree I've been on. I just wanted to give you a little bit of a warning.

Author's Note 2: Hey, on a happier note… They won't be reaching the Elemental's cave until the next chapter. So I decided that instead of sitting here and shifting through loads of baby name sites and trying to piece things together how about a little interaction from the reviewers? I know that with one of my other fanfics it was fun to leave questions at the end of each chapter for them to answer and lots of the answers made me laugh!  However, since I've decided exactly how many Elementals there will be and stuff, and since most of us are writers, I would like each reviewer to come up with their own Elemental! You get to pick hair color? eye color? what their name is? if they have any brothers or sisters? Parents? And most importantly what their power is? I have a few guidelines and stuff but I thought it would be fun!

Everyone:

-There are 50 elementals total; 20 of them are adults (ages 17-54), 30 of them are children (ages 3-16). There are 40 who aren't elementals; 20 are adults, 20 are children.

-All children wear a collar with the symbols of their powers.

-All adults wear a bracelet with the symbols for their powers.

-All of the adults wear leather boots.

-All children go barefoot (they like it…so does Dani)

-Everyone has at least one weapon of some kind that they are trained to use and children begin to carry weapons when they turn seven.

_**-Everyone one has only one power! (Alkaid is special and I'll explain about him later)**_

-The Fire Benders

Boys:

Wear red sleeveless shirts and maroon pants. (When they complete their training then they tattoo flames around the upper part of each arm.)

Girls:

Wear red dresses with patterns of flames stitched in red and yellow at the bottom.

-The Air Benders

Boys:

Wear a white flowing short sleeved shirt and grey pants.

Girls:

Wear short, white, flowing dresses.

-The Earth Benders

Boys and Girls:

Wear green shirts and dark brown pants.

The girls will often wear long grasses and flowers woven together in their hair.

-The Water Benders

Boys:

Wear light blue shirts of silk and dark blue pants. (Many like to use blue and silver paint to paint swirls on their faces)

Girls:

Wear light blue dresses with strips of dark blue wrapped around their wrist and the ends untucked so that they flow out. (Many have found shells that they tie to the ends)

-----------

I think that's everything. I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with! I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight and I might be able to get it up later today. After that I'm going to wait for at least 3 elementals before I will start the chapter where they reach the elemental's cave. I'm really excited about this! Have fun with the elementals!!!

Phoenix


	12. Reasons

Disclaimer: ….BROKEN RECORD!...cough* hem…see previous chapters

Feedback: Please! (and keep the Elementals coming!)

Author's Note: I'm so excited! I already have 3 people who have sent me Elementals and families!!! It's great! So I've started on the chapter in which they go to the Elemental's cave!

Chapter 10: Reasons

Dani watched Alkaid as he talked with Zedd, telling him all about the Elementals. She sighed, shaking her head, and ran up to walk with Kahlan and Richard. They smiled and each took one of her hands. She swung them silently back and forth.

"Dani, why don't you want to meet the other Elementals?" Richard asked finally. Dani scuffed one of her bare feet across the grass before looking up at him.

"I don't know," she replied shrugging her shoulders. Richard shared a look with Kahlan and tried again.

"There must be some reason? Don't you like Alkaid?" Dani's head jerked up, a look akin to panic in her eyes.

"No...no, I like Kaid," she declared quickly. "It's not him…" Richard gave Kahlan a meaningful look.

"Well, if it's not Alkaid then what is it? I thought you'd be happy to learn that there were others who are like you?" Kahlan pried gently. Dani took a deep breath.

"What if they want me to stay with them?" she began softly, her voice shaking slightly. "Zedd said that I'm supposed to lead them. I don't want to lead them. I'm just starting to learn about my powers and I don't want to stay there. I want to stay with you." Kahlan stopped and turned Dani so that she was facing her. She made her look her in the eyes.

"Dani, no one is going to make you stay there if you don't want too. We're family remember? Richard and I will make sure you stay with us if that's what you want, and I don't think they expect you to lead them right away. They have Master Tarrin to lead them until you're ready." Dani smiled and threw her arms around Kahlan.

"Thanks." Richard grinned and swept her up off her feet.

"Besides, I don't think I want to get rid of you just yet," he commented swinging her upside down as she squealed and giggled.

***********

Dani watched Alkaid as he finished laying out his stuff for the night. She walked over to him and he looked up.

"Wanna help me get some firewood?" she asked shyly. Alkaid nodded and they told the others where they were going. Both were silent for a minute before Dani turned to Alkaid.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for last night." Alkaid looked over at her.

"It's alright. I was scared when we first went to the Elemental's cave too," he shrugged. Dani shook her head.

"I'm not scared about meeting the Elementals. I…I don't want to leave Richard and Kahlan and Zedd. They're my family now. I was scared that if we went there, to the Elemental's cave, that the other Elemental's would make me stay cause Zedd said I'm supposed to lead them; but Richard and Kahlan promised me that I could stay with them if I want," Dani explained smiling. Alkaid looked confused.

"You don't want to learn more about your powers?"

"I do, but Zedd said I would learn more about them by myself. I don't need to stay with other Elemental's to learn about them," Dani said shrugging. "That's just the way my powers work." Alkaid grinned.

"That's still so cool. Can you show me?" Dani grinned and brought flames into her hand, then she waved the other one in a circle and the wind around them picked up, blowing their hair and the flames. She extinguished the flames and put both hands together, water pooled in them and she tossed it to the side. Then she waved a hand at a nearby bush and it grew until the leaves were brushing up against them. Alkaid laughed and pushed them away. Dani joined in and held out a hand. Alkaid smiled and took it and the two hurried off to find the firewood.

********

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd looked up and smiled, surprised, as they watched the two walk back toward the clearing; one arm holding several twigs and small logs for firewood, and the other holding hands. Dani dropped his hand and ran forward dropping her burden.

"Kaid wants to see the firebirds," she stated quickly. "Can I show him?"

"If you want to Dani, they're your birds," Richard replied. Dani gave him a brilliant smile and called the flames back to her hand. She blew gently on it, but the flames flew up into the air as they had before. Out of them soared the graceful and regal red and gold bird. He landed gently between Dani and the awed Alkaid.

"Amazing," he whispered. Dani took his hand and ran it down Flamestryke's back.

"His name is Flamestryke. He's the leader…Zedd," Dani said suddenly turning to the wizard. "I'm allowed to assign other Elementals a firebird right? That's what you said? That the Elementress used to assign one to each Elemental?" Zedd nodded with a knowing smile and Alkaid's blue eyes rounded in excitement.

"Yes, I did say that. They were assigned for protection and to keep the Elemental's in contact with the Elementress, but they often became great friends."

"Good," Dani said grinning excitedly. "Flamestryke, go get Amery. Tell him I have a job for him." Flamestyke let out a haunting cry and lept into the air. He vanished in a trail of sparks only to return moments later with another red and gold bird. Amery was smaller and had a gold streak running from his beak, down his head and back, ending at his tail. Dani smiled and placed a hand on Amery's head.

"Amery, this is Alkaid. He's an elemental of earth and wind. I'm assigning you to him, kay?" Amery let out a cry and soared into the air before landing gently beside Alkaid. Alkaid laid a trembling hand on his head and the bird turned his ember eyes on him. Dani smiled as Alkaid hesitantly ran his hand over the bird's feathers.

"He's really mine?" Alkaid asked looking up at Dani excited once more. Dani nodded and Alkaid lept up and knocked her over as he hugged her. Dani laughed happily and hugged him back.

"Aye, you're welcome," she assured him. They grinned at each other.

*********

So what do you think? Do you like Alkaid? Did reasons for Dani's outburst sound reasonable? Aren't they so cute? It's gonna be fun to write this little friendship! Next chapter we'll be at the Elemental's cave so hurry up and get those Elemental's in! (sides…their just fun to read!)

Phoenix


	13. Elemental's Cave

Disclaimer: (not again!) Not mine.

Feedback: Yes!!!!:) (and keep sending those Elementals, I love reading them and I will use every one sent in!)

Author's Note: Hmm…there seem to be mixed feelings about Alkaid. Interesting. Well, I'm happy with it. This chapter will mainly be their arrival to the Elemental's cave. I'm going to start introducing Elementals next chapter! (So there's plenty of time to send in more Elementals) (lol…hint, hint…)

Chapter 12: Elemental's cave

Richard watched Dani and Alkaid as she taught him hand signals to use with Amery. The two had become fast friends since their little talk in the woods. They had spent all morning talking.

"She may want to stay with them," he commented to Kahlan. Kahlan eyed the two critically and nodded.

"He's about her age, and he knows how it feels to have her powers. It would only be natural for her to want to stay," Kahlan replied. Richard noticed that she seemed about as happy about the idea as he was.

"I suppose it would be better for her," he agreed reluctantly. Kahlan shrugged and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Of course Dani is unpredictable," she reminded him. "One can never tell what she's going to do."

"That's true enough," Richard admitted grinning. Zedd came up beside them munching thoughtfully on some berries.

"I wouldn't be too worried that she'll want to stay," he advised them. "She's actually quite attached to the two of you." Richard smiled and left unspoken the fact that they were extremely fond of the little Elementress as well. Dani and Alkaid ran back.

"We're getting close," he told them. He pointed to three long marks on a nearby tree. "James did that three weeks ago while we were hunting."

"How far do you think we are?" Kahlan asked. Alkaid gestured toward the base of the mountain.

"Maybe two or three miles that way is the Elemental's cave." Dani gave them a nervous grin. They were close.

************

Alkaid stepped up to the rock face and laid a hand near a long jagged crack. The rock seemed to slide back and before them was a dark passage into the mountain side. Alkaid gestured for them to follow him as he quietly stepped into the dark tunnel and started toward a dim glow nearby. Soon they stepped out into a well lit corridor. They followed Alkaid up a flight of stairs and through several tunnels. After a while they ended up in a long row of rooms. Alkaid stopped at the door nearest to the end. On the door was the name _Alexander Veridane: Earth bender_ and picture of a mountain was carved into the door just under it. Alkaid knocked lightly and a voice from the other side answered.

"Come in." Alkaid opened the door and walked in first, gesturing for them to follow. The room was elegant but simplistic. One wall held a book shelf lined with books, or in some places holding objects that were sure to intrest Zedd. There was a table on the other side with several chairs around it and just in front of them, on the back wall, was a beautiful desk. A man with dirt blonde hair and warm hazel eyes looked up from behind the desk. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to Alkaid.

"Alkaid!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Alkaid allowed the man to examine the cut across his cheek as he explained.

"I was captured by the soldiers. They took me to the palace and put me in the dungeon, but Dani, Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd rescued me and brought me back." Dani thought that was a rather simplistic version of a long story, but shrugged it off as Alkaid turned back toward her. He took her hand and led her toward the man. "Alex, this is Danika. She's an Elemental too, but she doesn't have just one element, she can control all four." Alex looked over at Dani wide eyed, but Dani looked over at Alkaid with a scowl.

"I'm not an Elemental," she corrected. "I'm an Elementress."

"Sorry, she's an Elementress," Alkaid repeated rolling his eyes. Dani laughed and looked back over at Alex.

"It's nice to meet you." Alex gave her a warm smile and extended his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too," he replied. "An Elementress, really?"

"You've heard of them?" Alkaid asked eagerly. Alex nodded.

"Yes, their quite rare though. Ah, but we can discuss this later," he turned toward the rest. His eyes widening a bit when he caught sight of Kahlan's long hair and her dress.

"Mother Confessor," he greeted going to one knee and bowing his head. Alkaid's mouth fell open at the sight of the man he obviously respected bowing to one of his new friends.

"Rise my child," Kahlan replied formally. Alex rose and gave Kahlan a warm smile and then turned toward Richard and Zedd.

"Ah, the Seeker is it?" he asked seeing Richard's sword. Richard nodded and shook his hand.

"Yes, Richard Cypher and this is…" Zedd cut him off.

"First Wizard Zeddicus Zul Zorrander." The two shook hands and Alex laid a hand on Alkaid's shoulder.

"Thank you all for returning my apprentice to me," he said. Alkaid grinned up at him.

"I thought Master Tarrin might like to meet Danika," he told him. Alex nodded and looked over at Dani once more.

"Yes, he most certainly will. A true Elementress…" he repeated shaking his head in disbelief.

**********

"Amazing," Master Tarrin stated as he watched the flames leap up in Dani's hands. "And you say that you _chose _your mistress?" Dani nodded and looked over at Kahlan.

"I chose Kahlan a few weeks ago," she replied calmly. Master Tarrin smiled happily as he turned to Zedd.

"How much do you know about the Elementress?"

"Oh, just what I've read from old journals in the Wizard's Keep," he said shrugging. Master Tarrin turned back to Dani as she extinguished the flames.

"This is wonderful, after you were properly trained your powers would be virtually unheard of," Dani shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable with the implications of Master Tarrin's statement. "Well, no matter, we can discuss that soon enough. How about lunch? You are all, of course, welcome to stay here for as long as you need to." Dani looked back over at Richard and Kahlan. Kahlan gave her an encouraging grin and held out her hand. Dani once again wrapped both arms around Kahlan's waist; hugging her tightly as they followed Master Tarrin out.

***********

Srry that was a little short. I don't know why but I'm having a little bit of a writer's block today. I wanted to introduce those two character's though and I decided to go for it anyway. Hope it's alright. Read and Review!

p.s.-MORE ELEMENTALS! ….lol

Phoenix


	14. Elementary Earth Benders

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! (kinda) I'm so sorry this took so long to get up…I'm trying to update like five different fanfics right now and our computer (the one with internet accesss) was really messed up! BUT it's fixed now! I've had no internet or computer acess for about a month now! You have no idea the agony it's been! Anyway...here's the new chapter and I hope it won't take long for me to type up the next one too...

Chapter 13 (?): (I've forgot which one I'm on it's been so long...lol)

Alex and Alkaid declined having lunch with them, stating that they needed to inform Alkaid's father of his return. Dani had been unusually quiet since his departure, reverting to the shy, quiet girl that she had been on the first day they had met her. They had lunch with Master Tarrin in his study; most of the time Zedd kept up a steady stream of questions leaving the others free to observe their new surroundings. Master Tarrin's study was well stocked; old leather bound volumes lined the shelves along the wall to the right, and varying other objects on the shelves to the left. Master Tarrin himself was a slight, scholarly man with salt and pepper hair and kind brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved, silk shirt of deep red and dark maroon pants. He had tattoos of flames in bands around his upper arms, that, despite his age, were still strong and muscular. He had a bow leaning casually up against the wall behind him, with in reach, that Richard was certain he was very proficient with.

"The boy mentioned the training that the young elementals receive," Zedd began casually. Richard and Kahlan could tell he was fascinated by the Elemental's way of life. Dani looked up from her stew, her gaze flitting from Tarrin to Zedd and back again. "What kind of training do they receive exactly?"

"We begin training them at age five, from age five till they reach eleven they are considered Elementary students. They learn the basics of their powers and how to control them. We also teach about our histories, as well as that of their homelands," Master Tarrin explained. "When they reach age seven we begin weapons training as well. At eleven they are asked to demonstrate their control for The Assembly. After they pass they are appointed masters and from then on their masters will provide a more through training in their power. They attend more advanced history classes and weapons training as well. When they reach seventeen they take a mastery test to demonstrate for the Assembly, once more, their abilities and then they are given the freedom to chose a trade if they wish and begin to train for that occupation."

"Facinating," Zedd replied smiling. "Where did you get your books on Elemental histories and magics?"

"In the Wizard's Keep in Aydindril there is a tower known as the Elemental's Keep," Master Tarrin told him. "I retrieved as much as I could from it and we came here. We found this place in the journal's of Elementals. They hid many powerful books and objects here because a prophet predicted it would be needed later. They hid the place with layers of enchantments and spells so that only a true elemental could find it. The whole mountain is a labyrinth of tunnels, but it is more like a hidden city."

"Amazing," Richard said grinning. Kahlan too was fascinated by this hidden place, that she'd never seen, in the Midlands. Dani smiled and continued eating as if she'd known about it all along and was enjoying everyone's reaction to the news. Master Tarrin smiled at them.

"Would you like to visit our classrooms? See the training for yourselves?" he asked. Dani eyed him suspiciously as Zedd announced that he would love to see them. Master Tarrin led them through the various tunnels and to an intersection. Four tunnels branched off the one they'd been walking through. He pointed to the carvings over each entrance.

"They are marked with the Elements that are taught in them, but most of us know our way around the tunnels so well that we hardly notice the signs," he told them. He turned into the left most tunnel and started off again. This tunnel had several branches and Master Tarrin turned down one. The passage broke off into a wide open room. The room had a window that showed the outside of the caves, but it was covered with a screen of vines. On one wall was a shelf with old books covered with dirt and smudges from use, and next to the wall was one small desk and one long one. The smaller one had sheets of parchment and books and pens; and the larger one had five seats and at each one was a set of parchment, two books, a pen, and an inkwell. Plants were in various spots around the room as well. At their respective desks were five children with a book open in front of them and the teacher stood near a map, that was pinned up on the wall, pointing at a city.

"Daniel, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to show Danika our elementary Earth Bender class," Tarrin explained. Dani clung tightly to Richard's hand but smiled at the kind looking teacher. Daniel had blonde hair that was curly around the ends and blue eyes. He smiled back.

"That's quiet alright Master Tarrin." The children's eyes alternated from the adults and back to Danika. The four girls were next to each other. The oldest, who looked to be about Dani's age, had dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore the same as the other five; a green short sleeved shirt with sturdy dark brown pants, she was barefoot, and she wore a collar with a mountain range etched on it. The next girl was younger, maybe seven, with unusual purple colored hair and light green eyes. She smiled at them from her seat. The girl next to her was about the same age but with light dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The last girl had brown hair that had streaks of darker almost black in it and pretty blue grey eyes. The oldest boy had jet black hair and green eyes, he was around the blonde girl's age and he grinned eagerly at the new guests. The youngest had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, he was about six or so, and sat next to the little girl with black/brown hair.

"These are my students," Daniel began pointing at the oldest girl. "Gabrielle Black, Cathy Dillion, Rose Donovan, and Molly Orman," he said moving from the brunette to the purple and blonde girls and the brown and black haired girl respectively. "Then James Madden and Kyle Delaney," he said pointing first at the older boy then at the younger one. Each child nodded hello their attention still split between what looked to be their new classmate and the adults.

"Everyone this is Danika, she is an Elementress," Master Tarrin explained. "That means that she is not only an elemental of earth, but of fire, water, and wind as well. She is very special, the first to be born in thousands of years. This is her family, her brother is the Seeker, Richard Cypher; her sister is the Mother Confessor, Kahlan; and this is the First Wizard, Zeddicus Zul Zorrander." Dani smiled slightly at the awed expressions after they'd introduced everyone. You could tell those who were from the Midlands because their eyes went wide upon Kahlan's introduction and they would have gotten up to bow if Kahlan hadn't waved them off. The rest she assumed were, like her, from D' Hara. Dani looked up at Richard and Kahlan and then at Master Tarrin. She tried to get a feel for their emotions first. Richard and Kahlan were pleased, but at the same time worried that Dani would want to stay here. Master Tarrin was truly delighted to have Dani here and really wanted to show her around. He didn't seem to expect anything of her yet… The children had mixed emotions Dani noted turning back to them. All were excited, but at the same time wary of these people who had such great power. Master Tarrin turned back to Daniel. "Thank you for your time Daniel, we must be going if we plan to get around to all the class rooms in time."

"Your welcome Master Tarrin, I hope you enjoy your trip Danika. It was a pleasure to meet you," Daniel said bowing to them and turning back to his map. Dani looked back as they left the class room, still tightly clutching Richard's hand, they'd all seemed nice enough. Maybe staying here for a little while wouldn't be so bad after all.

******  
So what do you think? You like it? I was venting a little bit during these last couple of chapters. Is it just me or does it seem like (in the tv series) Kahlan and Zedd's roles seem a bit down played? Kahlan is the MOTHER CONFESSOR, she RULES ALL the Midlands! Zedd is the FIRST WIZARD people! Srry, I was re-watching some old epis. And like I said…venting. So um, yeah, I guess that's it for now. Read and Review…(wow, medicine really makes u groggy…)

Phoenix

P.S.- I've started on the next chapter, but I would love any fire bender elementals…ages 5-11. I need about…

4 boys and 2 girls…I really just need names and a short description and if their over 7 maybe their weapon…(A lot of these will be filler characters and the main ones are the ones that you sent in earlier…with the detailed histories and stuff…)

Liperfun

WaterLillies93

Check it out! I have one or more of your characters in here! (Cause both of you sent in sisters as well, but I have start with Elementary…you get it..I'm just ranting..) :p Gabrielle and Rose both will be expounded up more in later chapters, but I thought this was a good start…

Again…tell me what ya think! Ciao!

5-b-5

Phoenix


	15. Where there's smoke there's fire

Disclaimer: (See previous chapters)

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: I'm not sure how good this chapter will be cause I'm experiencing what I've termed "Story Block", it's similar to writer's block but it's when you read a story (LOTS, HP, Bones, BTVS..Whatever) and all you can think about is that other story or how ur character can "fix" that story. Like I've been re-reading the Book series of Legend of the Seeker (The Sword of Truth Series) and I keep getting distracted. So I'm trying to write through my "story block". Ok, I also want to dedicate this chappie to my friend Cherie. You really helped me get through this chappie girl!

Here goes…

Chapter 14: Where there's smoke there's fire

Master Tarrin once again led them back to the crossroads and down the next tunnel. This one bore the signs of the element practiced inside. The walls were littered with long black scortch marks and the torches spaced periodically throughout the tunnel flared into life when the approached. Dani watched them with curious eyes and instead of clinging tightly to Richard's hand as she had been let go and began to walk closer to Master Tarrin. The older man smiled down at her and she smiled back.

They entered a classroom similar in size to the one they had left but that's where the similarities ended. The room was decorated in vibrant reds and golds. The desks were pushed back into a corner as if they were seldom used; instead several large maroon cushions were in a circle on the floor. There were weapons mounted on the walls and only one lonely bookshelf in the corner opposite the unused desks, and beside it was mounted a large map of the three territories. There was also more students in this class than in the Earth benders class.

Four of the five boys stood leaning back against the wall opposite of them and the fifth stood in front facing one of the three girls. The first boy was about eight with jet black hair and the most unusual dark blue eyes that were flecked with red. Unlike most of his classmates he wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and he had painted black bands of flames around his upper arms. At his belt was a short black and silver rod that bore an eerie resemblance to a mord-sith's agiel.

The boy next to him seemed to be who he took his look after because the older boy, too, wore all black with the same bands of flames, but instead of the black and silver rod he had a sword at his side that had a black leather hilt. His eyes were a deep green and flecked with the strange red flecks present in the other boys eyes and in his left ear was a silver earring that looked like a spike. He exuded confidence, but not arrogance. His eyes immediately landed on Dani and his lips broke into a beautiful smile. Richard recognized the look of one who had just fallen instantly and hopelessly in love.

To his left was a boy of about eight with flaming red hair that had so many different shades of the color it looked almost like flames. He shared this feature and that of his dark brown eyes with the other boy at his side, who was probably about five, and with the boy who was in front of them all, who was about six. Out of the three brothers, for they were obviously close relations, he alone had a magnificent bow of dark sturdy wood engraved with the symbol of fire, the silver symbol standing out brilliantly. The brothers also wore red sleeveless shirts and dark maroon pants.

The three girls all wore red sleeveless dresses that had flames stitched into the bottom, springing up to their waists. The oldest, a girl of about eight, had brilliant blue eyes and light chestnut colored hair. She was the only one of the three girls to have a weapon; a small, but deadly looking battle ax.

The next girl was about a year younger with blonde hair and warm sky blue eyes. She had no weapon, but she did have a necklace that had a fatal looking throwing star on it.

The youngest girl, who was facing the boy in front, was the same age as the youngest boy, five, with hair so dark a brown that it was almost black and tinted red and her eyes were pretty hazel. All of the students were barefoot and each wore a silver collar etched with the symbol for fire.

The teacher resembled Master Tarrin in that he was older with graying hair. He had deep chocolate eyes and a warm smile. His outfit was different from his students in that he had a sleeveless, deep maroon shirt and black pants with sturdy brown leather boots. His weapon of choice was simple dagger that he wore on his belt.

"Javier!" Master Tarrin greated him warmly. "I have brought you a potential student. Javier Tryamon, this is Danika, her sister the Mother Confessor, her brother the Seeker, and the first Wizard Zeddicus Zul Zorrander. Danika, this is Javier, the elementary firebender teacher." Javier bowed to each as they were introduced and gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome to you all. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. He gestured for his students to come forward. "I would like you to meet my students; Ember Kyo, Adyr Deni, Fintan, Aedan, and Wyatt Malden. Then Cherie Desmund, Grace Rockwood, and Taylor Harrison." Each child bowed as they were introduced, but the oldest boy, the one with the green and red flecked eyes. Stepped forward and knelt at Dani's feet.

"You're the Elementress aren't you?" he asked quietly. Dani nodded a bit confused. The boy smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "If you need anything you need only ask and I will find it for you." Standing he returned to his place beside his friend. Dani blushed but nodded and, it seemed, smiled in spite of herself.

"Thank you," she replied. Aydr's smile widened and he nodded. The boy in black next to him grinned and hit his friend on the arm.

"You're an Elementress?" Javier asked surprised. Dani nodded.

"Yes, Danika has shown me her extrodinary abilities," Master Tarrin told him eyeing Adyr curiously.

"Well it is an honor to meet you Danika. I'm sure you will advance quickly in your training." Dani nodded, but didn't tell him she may not stay. Master Tarrin luckily intervened.

"If you'll excuse us Javier, we must hurry if we wish to visit the air benders and the water benders before class ends. Thank you for your time."

"You're very welcome Master Tarrin," Javier replied bowing to them once more. Master Tarrin began leading them out but Dani looked back over her shoulder to see Adyr smiling at her. She grinned.

_______

Hehe…alright, so I was originally going to make Alkaid Dani's love intrest…u know for as she got a little older. However, I kinda like Adyr as it now…so I'm putting it to a vote! If you want Alkaid or Aydr or someone completely new let me know!!! Review ppl! Let me know who you want! Also, I'm in need of air bending elementals! Any you want to send in would be appreciated! LOL. I can't wait to here what you think! Oh, and whoever gets the most votes, get's two elements…cause I want them too!!! Lol. So if it's Adyr I'll give him another element…if it's Alkaid..well he already has two. I will keep his two even if he doesn't get the most votes! (Personally my vote is for Aydr..lol.) Great job Nicci Death's Mistress! Two great elementals!!! ReadingRed, your elementals were awesome too!!! Oh, and thanks to my friend Cherie for helping me thro this chappie and giving me some cool names! Read and Review

Phoenix


	16. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: (SPC)

Feedback: The more reviews the faster I write!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews on last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! I'm jumping ahead a little b/c it's kinda boring to just write the same thing for each element : what the class room looks like, what the kids look like, their names, what the teacher looks like, his name…etc…Boring! So I'm skipping the last two class rooms and going straight to the next part…lol. Also, because I'm skipping a couple of things that happened in the series I'm going to let them stay at the Caves for a week or so. I will be getting back to the story line of season one after that…. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15: Hide and Seek

After they finished visiting the remaining water bending and air bending classes Master Tarrin escorted them to a set of rooms that they could use during their stay. There was two bedrooms with their own bathrooms that, to their amazement, had running water thanks to the water benders and earth benders. There was also a small common room with large cushioned chairs and a small table. Richard and Zedd took the smaller of the two rooms and, after a little debate, Dani and Kahlan took the larger one. The beds were of average size, but soft and comfortable with warm, colorful blankets, and soft pillows. Dani and Kahlan both placed their things in the trunks at the end of their beds and met Zedd and Richard in the common room to decide what to do next.

"Well, what do you think Dani?" Richard asked when they had all sat down. Dani grinned.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "The classes look interesting, the rooms are good, and the other elementals have all been very nice so far." Richard noticed Kahlan give him a meaningful look when Dani metioned the last part. Richard nodded; he too had picked up on Dani's wording. He was concerned that even after the past couple of weeks with them she was still not used to anyone treating her with kindness and expected it to vanish at any moment. Richard was about to reply when they heard a knock at the door. Dani sprang up and opened it. She grinned and motioned for whoever was outside to come in.

Four children came: Gabrielle, from the earth bending class; Aydr, from the fire benders; Kierraih Laike, from the air benders; and Alani Vevina of the water benders.

"Hello," Gabrielle said shyly bowing to the adults. She looked at Dani. "We were wondering if you would like to come play with us?" Dani looked over them.

"Can I?" Richard nodded and Kahlan shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she told her with a grin. Dani smiled and ran over to hug them both.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before taking off with her new friends. Richard got up and shut the door behind them shouting for Dani to "be good". They were all relaxed and enjoying the brief rest until a sudden thought stopped Richard cold.

"Do you realize that that was probably the first time that Dani has ever been asked by another child to play?" he asked them soberly. Zedd nodded and Kahlan's face drained of color.

"Yes, the poor girl is starving for companionship," Zedd stated looking at the door. "She'll enjoy having children her own age around." Richard and Kahlan shared a look.

"It'll be good for her to have a place to stay. She's really too young to be coming with us anyway…" Richard trailed off, leaving unsaid that no matter how much they knew in their heads it was right, their hearts said to keep her with them.

___________

"Where are we going?" Dani asked curiously. Gabrielle turned down another tunnel.

"To the market," she replied grinning over her shoulder. "In the middle of the caves is a huge market where we trade daily for things that we want or need. We like to go there and play hide and seek." Dani frowned in confusion.

"How do you play?" she asked. The others looked at her in shock.

"You've never played hide and seek?" Kierraih asked recovering first. Dani shrugged.

"Until two weeks ago I was a prisoner of the D' Haran army," she told them. They children starred at her for a minute as they processed what she had told them.

"Why?" Aydr asked, voicing what they all wanted to know. Dani thought about it for a minute.

"Well, Zedd said it's because Darken Rahl could use me to help take over the Midlands. So in order to control me, he gave me to Demmin Nass to… break me," Dani explained quietly. Gabrielle put an arm around Dani's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here and we'll teach you how to play all of our games. You can be on Ade's team today, he's the best at hiding so you'll stand a better chance," she told her. Aydr grinned conspiratorially at her and Dani grinned back. She wasn't so bad at hiding her self.

They finally reached the market were Ember, Fintan, Rose, James, Kyron, Selia, Kyle, and Cadi were waiting. Kyron, was Kierraih's identical twin brother with her red hair and grey eyes. The twins both wore red, even though they were air benders, because Kierraih was a bit irritated with people always assuming, because of their red hair, that they were fire benders. So, as her act of rebellion, she wore red and her brother copied her so she wouldn't be alone. Selia was their air bending friend with long white hair, just slightly tinted blonde and tied back in two braids, and unusual grey eyes. She refused to wear the traditional white dress that air bender girls wear and instead wore the white billowy shirt and grey pants that the boys did. Cadi was James's older sister, a water bender with short jet black hair cut close and blue eyes. They all said hello to Dani and when the other's explained about Dani they quickly agreed to help.

"Alright," Cadi began, Cadi was the oldest so she got to choose who was hiding and who was seeking. "James and Rose will seek first. Remember, if they find you you go back to the entrance and wait for the rest." Everyone nodded that they understood. Cadi grinned. "Alright then, HIDE!" They children took off in pairs and began to search for a hiding place. Aydr took Dani's hand and drug her towards the man selling fabrics.

"Marcus always lets me hide in the clothes," Aydr explained pulling Dani down amongst all the silks and chiffons and pulling a couple of pieces over their heads in a natural looking tent. He grinned at Dani.

"We could be here awhile," he warned lying back so that he rested comfortably. Dani stretched out next to him.

"What's it like?" she asked. "Living here?" Aydr thought for a moment.

"Well, it's a bit like having your entire family in one place; aunts, uncles, cousins, grand parents, brothers, sisters. Of course we still fight a lot, and there's still people that we don't like, but for the most part its fun." Dani watched his eyes light up with joy as he described life at the caves. "I love it."

"What about going places, seeing other people and things out side of the caves?" she asked. Though she had been mistreated and abused to the point of torture most of her life, she couldn't deny that she liked traveling. She loved seeing new places. Aydr frowned as if he had never thought about it.

"Well, I suppose when I get older I'll want to go see the world, but for right now I like it here."

"If you could visit anywhere where would you go?"

"I'd go see Aydindril," he told her confidently. "I want to see the Confessor's palace and the Wizard's Keep. Master Javier told us that that's where Master Tarrin got most of our records; in a tower known as the Elemental's Keep."

"I'd like to see that too," Dani agreed thinking of her new sister and how much she wanted to go home and of Zedd and Richard who would probably be lost in the library at the Wizard's Keep for days. She grinned. "My sister," she paused relishing the sound of that phrase, "she's the Mother Confessor and she said when this is all over she'll take me to the Confessor's palace and Zedd said he would take Richard and I to the Wizard's Keep." Aydr's red-green eyes widened as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"Your sister's the Mother Confessor?" he repeated in disbelief. Dani nodded.

"Well, she's my adopted sister, but I love Kahlan like she was really born my sister," Dani explained. Aydr relaxed a little but he still looked rather surprised.

"What's she like?" he asked curiously. Dani smiled proudly.

"She's the nicest person I've ever met. She can fight as good as Richard can and she's as brave as him too. She can take out two armed D' Haran's with just two knives. She tells me all kinds of stories and when I have a nightmare she'll pick me up and hold me until I'm not scared and then she'll let me sleep next to her," Dani told him grinning giddily. "Richard's nice too. He's the Seeker and it's his job to defeat Darken Rahl, but he's so nice and he'll help anyone who needs it. He teaches me about tracking and different animals. He knows everything about the woods, although he gets really nervous when I start swinging from branch to branch. Zedd's the First Wizard so he knows all sorts of cool spells and he once made a doll Richard carved for me start walking and talking. He likes to eat a lot though so it's really funny when we sit down to eat cause he starts about as soon as the plate is in front of him." Aydr smiled at her.

"They sound really nice," he told her. Dani nodded. "I was always told that Wizard's and Confessors, especially Confessors, were cold and distant." Dani scowled in irritation.

"Well whoever told you that was wrong," she stated firmly. Aydr nodded.

"I believe you," he assured her. They lay back down again.

"Dani?" Aydr asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Richard could teach me how to track too?"

"Sure, he would like having another boy around. Apparently the numbers are too even for his liking…" Dani stated wryly. Aydr laughed softly. "Why?" Aydr frowned and it was a moment before he replied quietly.

"Because I want to track down the men who hurt you and make them pay for what they did." Dani looked over at him and saw that he was starring straight up at their clothe covering seriously. She reached over and took his hand in a silent gesture of thanks.

____________

So, I believe that was a pretty decent sized chapter. Did you like it? I debated for awhile about whether or not I should do the water and air bender classes before this, but it was just so tedious writing the same things over and over that I finally decided to just skip them, although you will see several of them as the story progresses. I would like to thank all of you who have sent in Elementals…

Liperfun

Waterlillies93

ReadingRed

Nicci Death's Mistress

You guys rock! I hope you like the chapter! I'll have to think of something else fun for them to bond over for the next chapter.

Phoenix


	17. Preemptive Strike

Disclaimer: (SPC)

Feedback: The more reviews the faster I write!

Author's Note: I was reading some Eragon fanfiction and the idea for this chapter hit me. I'd been looking for a way to make Dani their leader for a little while and this just seemed to be the right way to do it. I know she's fairly young, but I need her to be in charge, so to speak, so I'm having her lead the elementals now. I mean it's not like it's a new concept, a kid becoming king/queen….anyway I just thought I'd let you know that I do know all the cons of letting a nine year old lead a bunch of powerful people, but Dani's a rather special nine year old if you ask me. I think she's up to the challenge. Ah, and another thing. I know that in the last chapter she was very open about what had happened to her, but that was only b/c she was with other elemental kids that she trusted. She's not nearly so open with the Elemental adults….

On with the story…lol.

Chapter 15: Preemptive strike

Dani gently turned the page of the older book on resting on her lap. She had gotten permission from Master Tarrin to read his private collection of books; several of which he rescued from the Wizard's Keep in Aydindril. She heard a knock at the door and with a sigh carefully placed the book on her bed. She ran into the outer room and opened the door to find her best friend Alkaid standing patiently on the other side.

"Kaid!" she exclaimed happily moving to hug him. Alkaid looked up and Dani stopped short. He had a black eye and his left hand was wrapped in a fresh bandage. "What happened?" she asked shocked. Alkaid shrugged and looked away guiltily.

"It doesn't matter. Master Tarrin needs to see you" he told her trying to avoid the question.

"It does too matter," she insisted stubbornly. "What happened?"

"Later Dani, Master Tarrin's waiting." Dani eyed him suspiciously as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Who did you fight?" she asked bluntly. Alkaid looked straight at her again surprised.

"What? What makes you ask that?"

"Who Alkaid?" Dani questioned her green-grey eyes boring into his. Alkaid squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before resuming the fight.

"Come on Dani," he commanded taking her hand and pulling her along till she dug in her heels and they both jerked to a halt.

"No, not until you tell me who you were fighting." Alkaid sighed. She was so stubborn sometimes.

__________

Half an hour or so earlier….

__________

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Master Tarrin said looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Master Tarrin," Richard greeted opening the door and stepping inside followed by Kahlan and Zedd. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes," the older fire bender said with a sigh. "Please, have a seat." They all sat around the table they had eaten their meal at on their first day. He looked carefully at each one before he began. "I know that the three of you are leading the resistance in the Midlands. So I think you should know that even within the caves the people are split in their loyalties. There are those who would eagerly side with you Seeker," Master Tarrin explained. "There are also those who would side with Darken Rahl." Richard was about to say something, but Master Tarrin held up a hand. "They haven't openly done so yet, but they have become more…restless of late. There have been several incidents of those who have openly spoken for siding with you being attacked by the dissenters. I believe the solution to our problem is young Danika."

"Dani? What can Dani do?" Richard asked confused. Master Tarrin shook his head.

"Well, if these weren't desperate times, we would have her properly trained and when the time came have her take the thrown."

"Elemental's have a thrown?" Kahlan asked curiously.

"Yes," Master Tarrin replied with a smile. "Our Queen has always been an Elementress, similar to the D' Harans who have always had a gifted Lord Rahl. However, with the elmentals split and Rahl's supporters gaining ground he has the potential to use the elemental powers to further his cause. If Danika were to assume the throne now then she could ensure that we follow you and help overthrow Darken Rahl. Those who are undecided would come over to our side to show their support of our new leader."

"You expect a lot from a nine year old girl Master Tarrin," Zedd commented quietly. Master Tarrin nodded reluctantly.

"Just as you expect a lot from your young Seeker and his Confessor." Zedd nodded.

"Still," Richard protested remembering how Dani had been scared to come to the caves for just such a reason as this. "She's a child. The task you describe would take skillful handling, even for an adult."

"She was born for this," Master Tarrin insisted. "I'm sure she can do it." Richard was about to argue some more when Kahlan spoke up.

"We should ask Dani." Richard sighed and nodded his assent. Master Tarrin and Zedd nodded as well. This was not a decision they could make for her. There was a knock at the door and Alex, Alkaid's master, came in.

"I'm sorry Master Tarrin, but I need to see you about some of the defense plans we were going over yesterday." Master Tarrin nodded.

"I'll talk to you about them once we finish here. Could you possibly send Alkaid to fetch Danika for us? She should be in her room?" he looked over to the other three for conformation. Kahlan nodded. "Have him send her here right away." Alex bowed.

"Of course Master Tarrin. I'll be in my office when you are finished." They didn't have to wait very long for about ten minutes later Dani came storming into the room.

"Boys," they heard her mutter tersely under her breath as she shut the door. Zedd chuckled amused.

"What's wrong young one?" he asked. Dani scowled.

"Alkaid and Aydr got in a fight," she told him rolling her eyes as she sat down between Richard and Kahlan.

"Really?" Richard asked. Dani nodded.

"Yes, now Alkaid has a black eye and a sprained wrist." Richard put his arm around Dani.

"Well, if you want I can talk to them. Tell them that girls don't really like it when boys fight over them." Kahlan laughed.

"You shouldn't lie to impressionable young boys like that Richard," she commented playfully. Dani looked up at Richard with a mischievous grin.

"Besides I didn't say I didn't like it," she told him. Richard shook his head.

"And I thought it was only the older ones that were complicated," he commented under his breath. Zedd and Master Tarrin grinned.

"Dani," Zedd began bringing the topic back around to the reason they were all here. "Master Tarrin has a bit of a dilemma…" he looked to Tarrin who picked up the story.

"Danika, I'm sure you're aware of what the resistance, and your family here," he gestured to the others, "are trying to achieve." Dani nodded looking at him quizzically and, Richard was sure, using her powers of empathy to figure out what was going on. "Well, much as it is outside of the caves, we in them are split into different groups; those who support Richard, those who support Darken Rahl, and those who are undecided. I believe that the only way to prevent Darken Rahl from using all of us here to help him self is to ensure that we follow Richard." Dani nodded that she understood the validity of his plan, but she now was looking rather suspicious. "In order to do that we must have a leader, one with ultimate power, who sides with Richard. As the High Elementress, you are the first in line for the thrown. Normally we would wait till you've been trained up a bit, but I feel we should waste no time. I believe we should hold your coronation tonight." Dani sat up a little straighter and her eyes widened.

"Tonight," she whispered looking from Kahlan to Richard and then back at Master Tarrin.

"Yes," Master Tarrin stated seriously. "The sooner you assume your new role the better." Dani sat in silence, staring at the floor and thinking about what he was asking her to do.

"Will this help Richard?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"I believe so yes," Master Tarrin agreed. Dani looked at Richard uncertainly.

"Do you think it will help?" she asked. Richard shook his head.

"I don't know for sure Dani, it does sound like a good plan," he agreed reluctantly. "But I don't want you to do it if you don't want to. It's your decision." Dani looked at Kahlan who nodded her agreement with Richard.

"Only you can decide whether you think it's the right choice." Dani looked at Zedd who smiled kindly at her.

"I agree young one." Dani looked back at Master Tarrin.

"Will you do it?" he asked.

"I will."

________

Whew…well, that was…hard. Anyway, I wanted to establish that and move on with the Alkaid/Dani/Aydr thing. I wanted to show that Alkaid and Aydr don't get along so well with each other right now, in spite of Dani being one of their best friends. Also, I'm starting to figure out who will be on DR's side and who will be on Richard's. If you review I'll give you a hint on one person who's on DR's…only a hint tho!!! Lol. Well, please read and review!

-Oh, and a big part of why Dani agreed to do this, even tho she was afraid of this happening b4 the came, was b/c she wants to help Richard. and even tho I said she was first in line for the throne...she's actually the only one who can take the thrown cause she's the only elementress...It just sounded better that way. lol.


	18. Coronation

Disclaimer: (SPC)

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Srry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I started school on Monday and I had to go to Pigeon Forge for my sister's softball tournament before that…I'm exhausted. :P

-THe song is not mine..it's Amelia Atwater Rhodes...

-The High D'Haran on her crown belongs to Terry Goodkind

Chapter 16: Coronation

"Wizard Zorrander," Master Tarrin began turning to Zedd. "Would you consider presiding over the coronation? I will have to be with the other elementals," he explained.

"Of course," Zedd agreed. Master Tarrin nodded.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that," he told him happily. "I have arranged for everything to be ready in time for the celebration tonight. I have also taken the liberty of having outfits made for Danika and Richard; I assumed that Wizard Zorrander and you Mother Confessor would be wearing wizard robes and your Confessor's dress?" Kahlan and Zedd both nodded and Master Tarrin smiled turning to Richard and Kahlan. "I believe you would enjoy the ceremony more if it were a surprise. I need to tell Danika and Wizard Zorrander about what will happen, but you are more than welcome to go see if the clothes are ready and to your liking." Richard grinned and ruffled Dani's hair.

"Alright, we'll leave you three alone," he agreed. Kahlan smiled and laid a hand on Dani's shoulder briefly as they passed her to leave. She returned it with a brilliant smile.

"Danika," Master Tarrin began once they had left. "You should be aware that according to my records the process of the elementress ascending the thrown is a painful one, not just emotionally, but I'm talking about physically." Dani looked him in the eye and studied him for a long moment.

"I understand," she told him. Master Tarrin nodded.

"Alright, then this is how it will go…"

_________

"It's beautiful," Richard whispered as they examined Dani's coronation dress. The whole dress was in different shades of whites, blacks, and greys. The dress was sleeveless with a long vest of the finest material Richard had ever seen. It had three black onyx fastenings that made the dark grey of the over vest stand out. The lighter grey of the rest of the top and the skirt were mingled with a pattern of dark grey and black swirls that made it seem like air. Then on top of all of that was a dark cape of storm cloud grey and trimmed with silver swirls that attached with two more onyx clips at either shoulder. The whole thing would end just before it reached Dani's ankles. She would wear no shoes, but she would instead were the bracelets that went with her Elementress outfit as well as wear the magical tattoo's of the elements that Zedd had done for her around her upper arms and the errie mask of black swirls around her eyes. Richard had no doubt that the effect would be stunning.

"I wonder if they give her a crown?" Richard thought aloud looking from the dress to Kahlan. Kahlan shrugged and fingered the soft, silky material of the cape with one hand.

"I know as much about their culture as you do Richard. They have their own unique way of doing things that's for sure." Richard grinned. He could hear the frustration in her voice about not knowing what to expect. She was used to knowing everything, or almost everything, about all of the peoples of the Midlands. This was entirely new for her and she hated being the dark about what would happen next. He put a hand on her shoulder and shivered at the spark that ignited within at the contact.

"It'll be fine Kahlan. We'll attend Dani's coronation and well go to the feast, who knows, we may even have some fun," he told her sarcastically. Kahlan sighed and nodded. He could tell something else was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'll ruin the party," she told him quietly. Richard frowned not knowing what she was talking about.

"How could you ruin the party?" he asked genuinely confused. She looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes full of worry. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok, but he held himself back. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Because I've found that people rarely enjoy parties that Confessor's attend," Kahlan confided softly. Richard shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I know that you won't spoil this party."

"Really and how do you know that?"

"Well, there's a child, who's about to become a queen, who will be over joyed to have her sister there with her," he told her seriously. "She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be too. So I have no doubt that if you try to avoid this she'll come after you and drag you to the banquet herself." Kahlan tied hard not to smile, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter if it makes Dani happy, does it?"

"I think she could use a little more happiness," Richard agreed giving into temptation and putting an arm around her shoulders. Kahlan smiled.

________

"Dani, Kahlan," Richard called from their common room. "What's taking so long? We're going to be late!" Zedd chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

"Patience, my boy, girls take an unprecedented amount of time getting ready for these things." Richard huffed and sat down next to him. They had been in there for more than an hour.

"All they have to do is put the dress on and fix her hair. It shouldn't take this long," he complained. Suddenly the door opened and Dani and Kahlan stepped out. Richard forgot how to speak for a moment as he looked at them both. It never ceased to amaze him how Dani could look so grown up and at the same time so completely child-like and innocent. The dress and elemental symbols were deadly looking, but her hair was done in a simple design. The strands of hair around her face had been braided with silver and white threads and pulled back into a clip that matched her onyx fastenings. Kahlan herself was beautiful as well. She wore the same confessor's dress that he'd seen on her before, but she still took his breath away. Her long auburn hair was down and cascaded around her shoulders.

"Wow, you both look amazing," he told them his eyes never leaving Kahlan. Dani grinned knowingly.

"Of course, and that's why it took so long," Dani replied smugly. Richard grinned and held out his hand for Dani. Dani eagerly ran over and took it.

"Ready?" he asked. Dani took a deep breath.

"Ready."

___________

The whole hall was silent as Dani knelt at the front. Richard and Kahlan were off to her right side a few feet away and Zedd stood beside her at her left.

"Elementress Danika, do you, of your own free will, accept the bond of the elements and all that it entails; promising to serve the elementals to the best of your abilities?" Zedd asked in a clear voice that echoed through the silent hall. Dani looked up at Zedd, she was completely serious.

"I do."

"Will you use all within your power to protect and serve your people, to unite the four elements within them as they are united in nature?"

"I will," Dani said her voice steady and sure. Zedd nodded and turned toward the crowd of silent people watching the ceremony in awe. He pointed at the earth benders, all in one group as they had been instructed.

"Elementals of the earth," they all knelt and looked up at Zedd. "Do you swear to honor the Elementress, to protect and serve her with your sweat, blood, and steel on your bond with the earth?" Every earth bender raised their right hand and pointed them, all glowing a bright emerald green, at Dani. Those who weren't elementals took the left hands of those earth benders nearest to them and raised their hands as well.

"Earth!" They cried as one. The beams of lights that came from their raised palms convalescing into one and swirling around Dani as if they wanted to tie her up. Her eyes began to glow the same errie color green, her mouth fell open, she raised up slightly on her knees. After a moment she finally seemed to be able to breathe again, but her breath came in short ragged gasps as she rocked back onto her heals. Richard shared a concerned look with Kahlan, but Zedd didn't act any differently. The earth benders kept the stream of emerald magic flowing.

"Elementals of the Fire," Zedd began turning to the fire benders as they too knelt. "Do you swear to honor the Elementress, to protect and serve her with your sweat, blood, and steel on your bond with the flame?" Every fire bender raised their right hand and pointed them, as the earth benders had, toward Dani. The fire benders hands began to glow red and they called as one.

"Fire!" Again the beams became one and swirled with the green light around Dani. She once again seemed to stop breathing as she rose up. Her eyes changed from green to a vibrant red. This time Richard could see her hands trembling with pain. He moved to help her but Zedd shook his head. Richard stopped and gritted his teeth. Dani relaxed again and sat back, her breathing coming even quicker and a little more ragged than the last time. Zedd turned toward the air benders.

"Elementals of Air," they knelt, "Do you swear to honor the Elementress, to protect and serve her with your sweat, blood, and steel on your bond with the wind?" The air benders raised their right hands as the others of fire and earth hand. Their hands, glowing white, were once again pointed palm out toward Dani. The white light joined the emerald and scarlet ones still swirling around her, but Richard was prepared for the shock this time. His hands balled into fists as he watched Dani rise up from the pain and her eyes start glowing a blinding white. This time though she seemed to get control of the pain quicker and she started breathing once more. Zedd quickly moved on to the water benders who knelt as he started again.

"Elementals of Water, do you swear to honor the Elementress, to protect and serve her with your sweat, blood, and steel on your bond with water?" The water benders raised their right hands for the final element, the non- elementals joining with the elemental ones as before, the blue sparked into life in each palm and sent out a stream of light toward Dani. This final beam joined it three predecessors and Dani's eyes once again changed to glow like sapphires. She rose up slightly but before she has a chance to regain control all the beams began circling her faster and drew in closer. She sat up her back straight and her hands clenched into fists as the lights in her eyes changed rapidly; first green, then red, then white, and blue. Finally they seemed to almost disappear and Dani screamed; the echo going on forever, bouncing off the tunnel walls and shaking everyone to the core. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Dani fell back barely conscious. Richard and Kahlan made to rush to her side but Zedd once again shook his head to stop them. Dani lay still for a moment and then she very slowly sat back up. Zedd took a small silver circlet from a velvet pillow a servant held forward and placed it on Dani's head. The crown was etched with dark swirls and had the words engraved at the edge, "Berglen, Mosst, Reechani, Sentroshi"

"Elementress, mistress of the four elements, Danika!" he proclaimed. The crowd cheered their new queen for several minutes before Zedd motioned for silence. He looked at Dani and she nodded. Zedd motioned Kahlan forward and she came confused. Zedd subtly gestured for her to stand near Dani who rose up and switched to kneeling on one knee before Kahlan. Richard finally smiled, he knew what was going to happen next. Really, they should have known it all along. Dani took Kahlan's hand and kissed it then she gave Kahlan a small smile before she recited the phrase Richard and the rest had heard back in Tarmurang.

"Fidelity sworn to the Confessor's on my crown, on my land, on my life." If Richard had never heard anyone lie like Queen Melina he'd never heard anyone say anything with as much truth as Dani had just then. Kahlan smiled down at Dani.

"Rise my child," she responded formally. Dani staggered to her feet and turned to face the crowd.

"Let the feast begin!" she announced waving her hands. Stone tables rose from the ground and servants began to pile plates of food onto them. Dani, with the help of Zedd and Kahlan walked unsteadily over to the high table that was for them. She sat down and leaned her head back against her chair with her eyes closed. Richard watched her open one eye and look over at him.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly. Richard shook his head.

"Not if you knew what you were getting into," he replied. Dani nodded.

"I did." Richard handed her a cup that Zedd passed over.

"Then I'm not mad," he told her simply. Dani grinned and Richard couldn't help but grin back.

_______

Dani watched in amazement as the couples twirled and spun in front of her. She had recovered completely from the binding and now she was eager to try dancing. She leaned over and pulled on the sleeve of Richard's shirt. He bent so she could whisper in his ear and he smiled before nodding.

"We'll be back," he told Kahlan, Zedd, and the members of the assembly who ate at the high table with them. He got up and took Dani's hand, leading her out onto the space cleared for dancing. He put a hand on her shoulder and took the other in his. Her hands were tiny in his big ones and she placed her other small hand at his waist. He led, twirling them around in circles for the most part. Dani laughed delighted, she liked dancing. As they twirled around again she caught sight of Kahlan watching them. She grinned mischiviously and pulled Richard back over to the table.

"Kahlan!" she called joyfully. "I want to dance with Zedd so you have to dance with Richard for me," she informed the shocked older girl. "He has to stay warmed up cause I want to dance with him again later."

"Really?" Richard asked grinning. Dani nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, so _you_ are going to dance with Kahlan," she commanded him in her most serious voice, that was some what diminished because she couldn't stop smiling. Richard laughed and held out his hand for Kahlan.

"Well, you heard the queen, I guess I have to follow orders," he said cheerfully. Kahlan smiled and put her hand in his.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," she agreed and he led her off. Zedd shook his head grinning at Dani.

"I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you," he commented allowing her to drag him out to dance were they could have an unobstructed view of Richard and Kahlan.

A few dances later a timid Alkaid asked Dani to dance and she winked at Zedd before allowing him to lead her away. He put on hand on her waist and joined their other hands. He was fairly good at dancing.

"Dani.." he began, but Dani cut him off.

"I know," she said and sighed. "Kaid, could you try to lay off Ade? I like him…a lot, but you're my best friend. It's confusing and the two of you fighting doesn't help matters." Alkaid nodded understandingly. His blue eyes locked with hers.

"I get it Dani. I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend too," he told her smiling. Dani returned it with one of her own. They danced for a little while longer before Gabrielle broke in shyly asking if she could dance with him. Dani grinned and put his hand in the other girls. Alkaid smiled at Gabrielle and Dani slipped off to the side.

"You look bored," a voice beside her said. Dani turned and smiled when she saw Aydr leaning up against the wall dressed all in black, as usual, but it was more elegant. His sleeveless shirt was made of silk and his pants were some of the finest quality in the caves. His hair was a little messy, as if done that way on purpose, and his red-green eyes danced with mirth.

"That's because I am," she retorted quietly. Aydr grinned as he pushed off the wall. He held out a hand.

"Then come on."

________

Aydr led her out of the banquet hall and through the maze of corridors until they were outside. It was dark but the moon was bright enough to light their way as he led her down a small over grown path and through the trees. She gasped when they finally came out into the open. The moonlight lit the lake and you could see all the way down to the shallow bottom; the stones below glistening like diamonds. A small quiet water fall was off to the right. Dani looked over at Aydr who had been watching her study the little hideaway.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly. Dani nodded her grey-green eyes wide with wonder. Aydr grinned and pulled her down to sit on the soft evergreen grass. "I found this spot not long after we moved here. I come here when I want to think or just get away," he explained. "I've never shown it to anyone," he added quietly looking away from her and out toward the lake. Dani smiled and followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful." Her sharp eyes caught sight of a little speck of light amid the trees. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Aydr looked toward were she was pointing.

"Fireflies," he told her grinning. "Haven't you ever seen them?" Dani shook her head and his grin widened. He lept up and went toward were the firefly had last appeared. Standing very still he searched the air around him until it lit up again. He snatched it quickly before it could fly away and brought it over to Dani. He opened his hands slightly for her to peak in and she laughed delighted when it lit up again. He released it and watched it fly away before turning back to her.

"We like to catch the fireflies sometimes, but if you keep them for too long then they die so we usually just let them go after we catch them," Aydr explained. "We can catch some now if you want?" Dani nodded eagerly and began looking around. She saw one light up over by a small berry bush nearby. She ran over and stood still, searching as Alkaid had with out moving her body, but moving her eyes. Soon the little bug lit up again and she sprang forward quickly. She clapped her hands around it and then brought them closer to peak inside. The little bug lit up again as he crawled along her palm. She laughed and showed Aydr who laughed with her as he nudged it to fly away with a finger. They watched it fly away and then took off after others. Standing very still until the little creatures lit up and then catching them, only to release them and start all over again. Finally, when they grew tired of the game, they lay back down on the bank by the river and looked up at the stars. Dani traced the patterns with her eyes.

"Zedd told me that all the stars have names," Dani told Aydr putting her hands behind her head. Aydr turned to look at her.

"Really?" he asked astonished. Dani nodded and pointed at one.

"That's Sirius, the dog star," she explained. Aydr looked at the star.

"I didn't know that they had names," he said in an awed voice. Dani shrugged.

"Neither did I until Zedd told me." She turned and over on her side and pulled the cloak tighter around her. Aydr scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders to help keep her warm. "Ade?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to have a mommy and daddy?" Aydr smiled sadly.

"It's amazing to have a dad, but my mom left when I was little. I don't remember much about her." Dani put her head on Aydr's shoulder and wrapped her arm around him in a half hug.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Aydr shrugged this time.

"I do remember a few things about her. She was a good cook," he said with a grin. "And she had a beautiful voice. She would sing me to sleep sometimes. Do you want to hear the song?" he asked. Dani nodded against his shoulder already feeling the affects of her long day. Aydr took a small breath and began humming softly before he began singing,

"I wish you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one

And treetops for you to soar past

I wish you innocence, my child, my child

I pray you won't grow up to fast

Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one

Nor hunger, nor fear, nor sorrow

Never know war my child, my child

Remember your hope for tomorrow

My prayer is simple, my dear one, my dear one

May you never need understand

My prayer is for peacetime, my child, my child

Live it well and this life can be grand."

When he finished Aydr looked down at Dani and saw her fast asleep. He smiled and gently moved her off of his shoulder and onto the ground so he could get up. He bent over and, careful not to wake her, picked her up and carried her back to the caves. The new queen of the Elementals slept peacefully in the arms of the young boy the entire way.

_____________

Hehe, so what do you think? I really didn't think it was going to be this long, but once I started I just couldn't stop! How did you like the scene between Richard and Kahlan? How about the coronation? The feast afterward? The scene between Adyr and Dani? Read and Review cause I'm eager to hear what you think!!!!! 

Phoenix


	19. Judgment

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Wow, feels like it's been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I started senior year and it's been busy. Don't think I have much of an introduction to this chapter…enjoy.

Chapter 17

Dani walked silently along with her new guards a little ways behind her. She liked the guards well enough, but she didn't like having guards. She had managed to convince Master Tarrin, her second in command, that she would be perfectly safe visiting the other Elemental children in the classes and so she'd spent an enjoyable few hours there, but now she was bored and she didn't feel like dealing with all the authorizations and paper work and other such down falls from her ascension.

So she had set out to find Richard and Kahlan and hopefully convince them that they should go out for a walk. She had already been to the new quarters and they weren't there. She'd also been to Master Tarrin's office and they weren't there either. She decided to try the market.

Entering the large open area she began searching the different booths as people bowed to her. She smiled and acknowledged them but kept looking. Finally she spotted the familiar gleam of the Sword of Truth and the flash of Kahlan's white Confessor's dress. Grinning she ran toward them and threw her arms around her sister's waist. Kahlan smiled down at the little girl.

"Dani, we were wondering if we would get to see you today," she teased. Dani rolled her eyes.

"I hate paperwork," she complained. "I've managed to slip away and if we're quick we can make our escape and no one will be able to stop us!" Richard laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Well, well, aren't we just a little trouble maker today?" Dani scowled playfully.

"You'd want to get away too!" Richard bent down and scooped her up.

"We'll might as well make it a kidnapping then," he teased throwing her over his shoulder. "Come on Kahlan." He took off running with Dani squealing in excitement. Kahlan laughed and took off after them.

Richard stopped at the entrance to the caves and put Dani down. Dani grinned and ran for the nearest tree. She discarded her beautiful, and probably expensive, cloak and began scaling the tree with ease. She made it to the first branch and hung there looking back over at them.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned grinning.

"Not all of us are little monkey's like you," Richard commented but they went to stand under the tree. Dani swung her legs down and then launched her self to the nearest branch. Richard and Kahlan both gasped and moved to catch her should she fall. Her laughter resounded through the woods, like silvery bells.

"Catch me if you can," she taunted launching herself at the next branch just as quickly.

Eventually they were able to talk her down and she ran around looking at everything and asking endless questions about the forest. Richard answered each one patiently grinning at both Kahlan and Dani. Kahlan finally told them that they'd been gone for sometime and that they should probably start back. Dani had sighed but nodded her agreement. She ran over and took them each by the hand like she had before they had arrived at the Elemental's caves and began swinging them slightly.

"When are we leaving?" she asked looking up at Richard. Richard looked surprised and then he frowned.

"I thought you would have to stay here?" he asked. Dani scowled and shook her head emphatically.

"No, I told Master Tarrin that I would be leaving and he was in charge. He said that it wouldn't be a problem," Dani told him confidently. She looked from one to the other. "That's ok right? You said I could come with you?" Kahlan stopped and wrapped Dani in a hug. There were just those moments when her brutal childhood showed through and you couldn't help but want to protect her.

"Of course you can. We want you to come with us," she assured her brushing back a lock of the girl's dusty auburn hair. Dani smiled again, that smile that was a mixture of innocence and mischief that was purely her.

"Good," Dani said, "because someone has to look after you three. I have never met three people who get in trouble more than you three do!" Richard and Kahlan laughed.

Richard was about to reply when suddenly an arrow shot past his ear barely grazing his cheek. Instantly they were alert and looking around. Kahlan had Dani protectively behind her but Dani was peeking around her and looking for the shooter. Another arrow was shot and this one was headed for Kahlan. Dani leapt out from behind Kahlan and in front of the arrow a second before it would have hit. It embedded in her shoulder with a sickening thud and she let out a small cry. Then she threw up the other arm, with a small growl, in the direction that the arrow had come from. A man fell from a tree with a cry and Richard immediately pounced on him. Kahlan meanwhile turned toward Dani.

"You are crazy, do you know that?" she whispered examining the wound.

"Runs in the family," she retorted wincing. Kahlan gave her a weak smile before returning her attention to the wound.

"I have to break the shaft so we can get it out," Kahlan told her. Dani nodded and braced herself for the pain. Kahlan broke the arrow and pushed it through, trying to ignore the grimace Dani made. Dani tore a strip from the bottom of her shirt and gave it to Kahlan to wrap around the wound as Richard roughly led the man over to them. Kahlan stood, finished, and faced him calmly.

"Why did you attack us?" Richard asked angrily. The man scowled and said nothing so Kahlan stepped toward him. They saw the fear in his eyes but he still remained silent. Kahlan's hand came up so fast that he couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted too and soon his eyes were locked with hers as she released her birthright. There was thunder with out sound and Richard and Dani felt the familiar impact that made their joints ache. Both stood silently however, ignoring the pain, as the watched the confessed man fall to his knees. Kahlan wavered as she removed her hand but remained standing. The man looked up at her in supplication.

"Command me mistress," he begged. Kahlan showed him no emotion.

"Why did you attack us?" she asked.

"Because those were my orders."

"Orders from whom?" Richard questioned worried.

"From the master of the elements," he replied seriously. "He controls all who are loyal to Lord Rahl. He ordered me to eliminate the queen."

"Well then you've got bad aim," Dani told him. "You almost hit Richard and Kahlan."

"I was told to eliminate you whatever the cost," he replied glancing worriedly at Kahlan. Dani scowled and motioned for him to get up.

"Come, we'll go before the Assembly. We must tell them." Richard nodded and pointed his sword at the man.

"You lead," he ordered. The man nodded and turned to go back toward the caves. Dani walked in between them looking like a storm about to let loose and Kahlan and Richard constantly scanned the forest for new threats. When they finally made it back to the caves they went directly to the Assembly's private council room. Dani sent a messenger for the rest of the Assembly and then sat on the tall ornate chair in the middle above the other four as Kahlan instructed the man to kneel before her.

They did not have to wait long for the three men and one woman appeared shortly, one for each element; Kian, was the earth bender; Natalia, was the water bender; Tarrin, the fire bender; and Seamus, the air bender. They each sat in their chairs with worried expressions and eyeing the man kneeling before them. Richard wasted no time in explaining what had occurred and there looks turned from worried to anger.

"What is your name?" Natalia asked softly.

"Carson, Carson Dovitan."

"Who is this master you speak of," Seamus demanded, leaning forward and glaring at the man as he spoke. He had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Though he was usually one of the most reserved of the council he was already extremely loyal to his new queen, and having been raised in the Midlands his entire life he considered an attack on the Mother Confessor to be a very grave crime, not to mention an attack on the Seeker. The man looked to Kahlan who still had on her blank confessor's mask.

"Answer their questions," she ordered. The man looked ready to cry.

"But I don't know who the master is," he replied, his voice close to a whine. "I've never seen him. I don't even know who else is loyal. We all wear masks so that if one is captured he cannot reveal the others."

"How did you get your orders?" Kian questioned. He had a quick temper, unlike Seamus, but he was nothing if not through. He would know everything before he let it loose.

"I was left a letter in my room with my instructions," he replied.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Natalia inquired. The man shook his head.

"No just that they will try again." They turned and looked to Dani who had been silent during the questioning.

"What do you want to do with him my lady?" Tarrin asked. Dani was quite for a moment before looking at the four on either side of her. Everyone could feel the power coming off her; it was getting stronger and stronger. She turned her gaze back to the man and Richard froze, her eyes were once again a complete sapphire blue. She stood and held out her right hand palm up.

"Return," she called in a commanding voice not her own. A beam of blue light came from the man's chest and straight to her palm. He straightened on his knees gasping as the light continued to pour from him into Dani. The Assembly gasped in shock and watched as she stood there starring down at the man. She kept her eerie gaze on him the entire time. When it finally stopped he fell on his hands and knees panting and moaning. Dani shook herself as if waking from a dream and looked to the guard standing by the door in shock; her eyes were still the same deep sapphire.

"Bring Ade to me," she ordered and he took off at once. She returned her gaze to the man.

"Your punishment is as follows; I have stripped you of your water bending powers. You will no longer be considered one of us. Kahlan will decide what she wants you to do but you will no longer be counted among the free elementals." The man trembled and nodded that he understood. Kahlan and Richard exchanged a look. The guard returned with Ade as requested. Aydr stepped forward and, sensing that this was a formal meeting, knelt a couple of feet away from the man.

"You summoned me my queen?"

"Yes, I have a gift for you," Dani told him smiling. The change from a fierce, terrible entity that seemed as if she could destroy you with only a look, to the sweet smiling girl that radiated warmth, as well as power, was sudden. Aydr smiled back and bowed his head.

"I am pleased that you would remember me, my queen." Dani held up her hand again and this time the blue light shot from her palm to Aydr's chest. They both went rigged as it connected. Aydr looked wondrous while Dani had a look of pain and fierce concentration. When it ended her shoulders sagged slightly and her head fell to her chest. When she finally seemed back in control of herself she looked back up breathing a little raggedly. Her eyes were once again their natural grey-green and she smiled. Aydr was breathless as well.

"My gift to you is the gift of water bending, the gift of two elements. This is my judgment, let none alter it." The Assembly members each bowed their heads in acceptance and Aydr and Carson followed. Kahlan and Richard just looked at Dani in awe.

___________

Hmmm…so how was that? Her first official judgment or ruling or whatever. I've been thinking about how to do this for quite some time and it hit me when I finally figured out how the coronation was going to go. Well um, read and review! Lol.

Phoenix


	20. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately but I've been on a…Eragon/Arya kick, that was soon followed by a desperate need to re-read the Twilight books and some Alice/ Jasper fanfiction, then I have all sorts of crazy stuff for senior year, followed shortly by exams this week….but I'm back and hopefully I'll have some free time soon to keep updating. Feel free to e-mail or message me to talk about the new season! Cause I'm dying to talk about it with someone! (I'm driving my family insane…hehe)

****As an apology for such a long absence, this chapter is pretty long:)*****

Chapter 18: Suspicion

After the room had been cleared of all except the Assembly, Richard, Kahlan, and Dani Richard turned to Master Tarrin.

"What just happened?" he asked still reeling from what he just saw.

"She exercised her right as the High Elementress," he told them. "I told you, she was born for this. She controls the four elements, and we have sworn on our elements to honor, obey, and protect her. Carson violated that oath and therefore she sentenced him to the most deadly punishment you can give to an elemental; she removed his powers."

"But how can she just remove his powers?" Richard questioned confused. "Aren't elementals born with them?"

"Yes," Natalia answered. "That's why it's the worst punishment that can befall an elemental. It's like being born with sight and having it taken away." Richard and Kahlan exchanged a stunned look and turned to Dani. Dani was sitting still in her chair, making fire twist around and in-between her fingers. She seemed completely unfazed by what had just happened.

"Dani?" Richard called softly. She looked up at him and let the fire extinguish. "How did you know how to do that?" Dani cocked her head to the side as she thought about it and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I just knew that I was mad, that I wanted him punished for trying to hurt you and Kahlan. I thought about…" she paused trying to put into words what had been going through her head. "I thought about the coronation and about how everyone swore on their elements and then I thought about how he had betrayed that oath. I…it was just like I knew exactly what punishment he should be given." She raised an eyebrow. "He was for Darken Rahl; he was trying to kill us. I didn't want to kill him, but I couldn't let him remain a threat. Then I knew if I took his powers it would eliminate his usefulness to Darken Rahl as well as the threat to us. I gave them to Adyr because I know he would never turn on us." She concluded with a small smile, but then she glanced at Richard suddenly worried. "Why? Was that wrong?" Richard shook his head.

"No, it was just shocking." Kahlan nodded her agreement and put a hand on Dani's arm.

"You did what your powers told you too. Remember what Zedd told us? No one can teach you how to control your powers; it will come to you on your own." Dani nodded and gave them a smile.

"This is going to interesting," Richard commented.

******

Dani sat in Master Tarrin's office signing the official documents that he handed her and trying to keep from falling asleep. There was a knock on the door and Alex entered with, Dani groaned, more paperwork. Master Tarrin laughed and took the papers.

"What is the news on the D' Haran supporters?" he asked. Alex had been assigned to look into the escalating reports that Darken Rahl's supporters were attack various elemental's who had been a little too vocal in their support of the seeker; two such elementals were missing.

"None of my sources have been able to learn anything Master Tarrin," Tarrin and Dani frowned worried. "It's as if Rahl is sending in men and taking them out before we can notice them." Dani studied Alex carefully. He seemed calm, as if this were a report on the amount of weapons or food; not on the threat to the lives of every elemental in the caves. She removed the block on her empathy powers, the block that kept her from going crazy from everyone's emotions constantly bombarding her, and let herself feel the emotions emanating from Alex; calm, smug, a feeling of superiority, and underneath it all a feeling of hatred. She didn't let her shock show on her face; she was as good at hiding her emotions as she was feeling everyone else's.

"We must find out about Rahl's supporters," Master Tarrin exclaimed frustrated. "Double the patrols. I want to know if they're inside or outside and if so how their getting in," he commanded. Alex nodded, bowed to Dani and left. Dani bit her lip, something was wrong with Alex. She looked over at Master Tarrin who was scowling down at the reports. She knew she could trust him, if she didn't she wouldn't have agreed to leave him in charge of the elementals in her absence.

"Something's not right," she announced bluntly. He looked up at her startled.

"What, did you find something?" he asked assuming she was talking of the reports. Dani shook her head. She pointed toward the door Alex had just left through.

"No, not in the reports, in his feelings. I don't trust him. He was smug, and superior, and there was hate, a lot of hate." Master Tarrin's eyes widened at the implication of her words.

"You think he might be a supporter of Rahl?" Dani nodded in grim agreement.

"Aye. I felt them before," a small reminder of her past, of how she'd grown up in a whole camp full of Rahl's supports; a vicious, brutal camp full, "his emotions were like theirs, but stronger." Tarrin sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"This is not good. I'll have someone keep an eye on him. If he truly is a follower of Rahl we'll have to have him taken care of." Dani winced as she thought of Alkaid, of how he loved his mentor; this betrayal would hurt him the worst.

"Have Rikar follow him," Dani ordered. "I trust him." Master Tarrin nodded and then motioned for her to leave.

"I'll finish up with these. You go have some fun, I think Richard and Kahlan are in the practice courts," he added knowingly. The practice courts were located near the classrooms and were huge. They were usually filled with young elementals and the home guard who trained almost constantly so that they could protect those within the caves. Dani smiled and nodded, taking off before he could think of something else she needed to sign.

_________

In the practice courts Richard and Kahlan were fighting three other elementals. The other elementals were good, but Richard and Kahlan were deadly when they were together. They twirled around each of the elementals attacks and worked in perfect synchronization with each other. As they disarmed the last of their opponents Dani laughed. How could they not be destined for each other?

She alone knew that Richard hadn't given up hope that he would find a way to be with Kahlan. She sensed it every time they accidentally touched; sensed it every time they got close to each other. Richard and Kahlan turned to her and grinned. Dani ran over to them and jumped into Richard's outstretched arms.

"Dani, I thought you would be stuck with Tarrin for anther hour at least," Richard commented teasingly.

"He let me out early for good behavior," was her quick retort. Kahlan burst out laughing and Richard gave her a sly grin.

"That doesn't sound like you." Dani hit his shoulder and he winced. "Alright, no need to get physical, that hurt. Are Elementress' supposed to be super strong too?"

"Nope, I don't think…" she trailed off uncertain. Richard shook his head.

"It's a joke Dani." Dani grinned.

"Wanna see what I learned today with Kian?" she asked excitedly. Each of the Assembly were teaching her some of their element, most she would learn on her own, but there were still some things she could be taught. Richard nodded and Dani motioned for one of the guards to bring her the bow that had been especially carved for her. She took an arrow from her quiver as they walked to the shooting area. She nocked an arrow and aimed. When she let it go the tip burst into flames mid air and by the time it reached the target the whole thing was ablaze. Richard and Kahlan were impressed.

"Wow, very good," he commented. "Is it difficult?"

"A little, you have to learn to send out the flames in mid air and not burn down anything within five feet of you. This way though, you don't burn your hand on the flames."

Richard nodded and spotted Zedd walking over to them.

"Hey Zedd," he called. Zedd motioned for them and they met him in the center of the courts. "What's wrong?" Richard asked seeing the worried look on Zedd's face.

"Have you told them your theory yet?" Zedd asked Dani, ignoring Richard's question. Dani shook her head.

"No." Zedd nodded as if he expected as much.

"Come then," he motioned for them to follow him and they did.

_______

"Zedd what's going on?" Kahlan asked as they entered the Elementress' personal quarters; one of the only places they could be sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Tell them what you told Tarrin today Dani," Zedd instructed. Dani frowned and looked over at Richard and Kahlan who sat down on the couch beside her.

"I was with Master Tarrin looking over and signing reports and stuff when Alex came in," Richard interrupted her.

"Alkaid's master?"

"Aye, he was there to give us an update on the defense plans. Something was off about him; I didn't know what so I decided to see what he was feeling. It was strange," she paused thinking back on the experience. "He was calm, smug and superior, but the most dominate feeling was hate. I'm not experienced enough with my powers to tell what the emotions were directed toward," she explained with a shrug, "but something warned me that they meant bad things for us." Richard and Kahlan were frowning and Zedd had begun pacing the room. "Master Tarrin and I agreed that he should be followed. Rikar will report anything that is suspicious."

"Good," Richard replied. "In the mean time what do you think Zedd?"

"I believe Dani's right. She may not be skilled enough in her powers to detect what the hatred he felt was directed toward but she does have excellent instincts when it comes to friends and enemies, who we can trust and who we shouldn't."

"I agree," Kahlan nodded. "I don't think we can trust Alex anymore."

"Alkaid won't like this," Dani sighed laying her head on Richard's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Dani's shoulders.

"No, but no one likes to learn that their mentor has turned like this." Dani nodded and looked back up at them.

"What are we going to do now? The attacks have been escalating, we need to stop them soon." Richard frowned as he thought.

"For now, we must wait and see about Alex. If he is truly a supporter of Darken Rahl then he's the most likely candidate for the Master of the Elements that Connor was going on about. If he is then we can force him to declare sides and hopefully draw out his supporters." Dani nodded. She watched the flames in the fireplace for several minutes before turning to look at Richard again.

"Maybe, could we send some elementals to track the third box of Orden?" she asked quizzically. Richard looked to Zedd who had frozen in his pacing.

"Zedd? Would that be possible?" Zedd turned to look at them.

"We might be able to; if they could bring us the box then we could keep it here."

"If there is going to be a battle it would be better for us to be here as well," Kahlan added, being the one with the most tactical experience next to Zedd. "We are better protected." Zedd nodded his agreement.

"We would have to evacuate those who can't fight…" Dani shook her head.

"No, they are safer here. Rahl and his soldiers will not be able to enter; only elementals can."

"He has elementals on his side," Zedd reminded her. Dani scowled and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Any elemental that sides with Rahl will have to deal with me," she threatened darkly. No one contested her.

___________

Hehe, well, isn't Dani angry? Anyway, this is setting it up for the final battle with Rahl. I'll prolly have somemore of the Dani/Alkaid (friend) and Dani/Adyr (romance…er, whatever you want to call it) stuff next chappie. (Oh, cuteness…I'll call it cuteness. Their too young for romance.) Um, ok, so I'm going more along the lines of the books for the DR fight but I'm going with the series after that cause book two was painful for me. So Richard/Kahlan will be together, but all the stuff after that will be more along the lines of the series with R/K changes. Kay? Good. Read and review…

-Phoenix


	21. Shockers and Confirmations

Disclaimer: Um, I've done enough of these by now that you should know by now that they aren't mine…

Author's Note: Hehe, I loved the reviews for the last chapter! I was really kinda worried about it but it seems everyone really liked it. So, since this will probably be the last bit of free time that I'll have until Friday I've decided to update now!

Chapter 19:

"Ade," Dani whined. "I want to try Em's shocker." Adyr shared a look with his best friend and shook his head.

"It's not that simply Dani, it took Em months of practice to be able to use it properly."

"I can do it," she insisted. He gave her a skeptical look and Dani pouted, quite pitifully, until he rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Ember's shocker.

"You are going to be the death of me," he muttered as Ember laughed and handed over his weapon. Adyr held it up so she could see.

"It's a bit like a Mord-Sith's agiel, but while they feel the pain of the agiel you won't feel the pain of the shocker. However," he cautioned seeing Dani practically bounce with excitement. "You use your magic to power it. Depending on how you want it to work you let a different amount of power flow into it to power it. Understand?"

"Aye," Dani replied reaching for the shocker. Adyr reluctantly handed it to her and led her to the practice range. This area of the practice courts was set aside just for those learning how to use the shockers. They would practice by holding the shockers against a board that had been magiced to light up according to how much power was being released.

"Alright, try a little shock first, a warning," Adyr instructed. Dani nodded and pressed the shocker to the board. It lit up slightly, a green tinged color. Adyr nodded.

"Now try a little bit more, this time we want it to turn blue. Blue means that you'll stop them, it causes a person to fall to their knees." Dani focused and the board turned a light shade of blue and the light got brighter. Ember stood to the side with his mouth open in shock, but the other two were focused only on each other. Aydr gave her an encouraging smile.

"Good, now more, a red. Red will knock them out." Dani narrowed her eyes in concentration. The board began glowing a brilliant red.

"That's good," Adyr praised smiling.

"Are there more?" Dani asked pulling the shocker away. Adyr nodded seriously.

"Just one, black; death." Dani looked down at the shocker in her hand.

"It can kill?" Adyr nodded.

"Aye," he seemed to be picking up some of Dani's sayings. "That's why the training is so extensive for this. You wouldn't want to accidentally kill some one." Dani handed Ember his shocker.

"That was awesome," he told her respectfully. "It only took you minutes to master what took me months." Dani blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm supposed to learn stuff like this on my own," she mumbled shrugging. "I'm sure if I wasn't the Elementress it wouldn't come as easy." Ember grinned and ruffled her hair, a habit that he, Alkaid, and Adyr had picked up from Richard and Kahlan.

"I highly doubt that shortie." Dani scowled and playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't call me shortie," she retorted stalking off with a laughing Adyr behind her.

**********

"Elementress," a messenger called as she walked toward her rooms with Adyr. They turned and the messenger bowed to her. "Master Tarrin says he needs to speak with you right away." Dani frowned.

"Did he say what he need?"

"No," the out of breath messenger said, shaking his head. Dani turned to Adyr and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I have to go." He grinned.

"That's alright. You're a queen now, I expected interruptions like this. I'll come find you later." Dani smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Adyr bowed and left, probably to go back and find Ember. Dani dismissed the messenger and ran to Master Tarrin's room. She like running, it was a good way to relieve stress - and being queen was very stressful. She entered swiftly, not waiting to knock and stopped when she saw Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and Master Tarrin all looking at Rikar, who looked like he bore grim tidings. She sighed as she thought about what this ment and hoped that Alkaid would eventually move past this disappointment. She walked over and sat down directly in front of Rikar.

"You have something to report?" she questioned, knowing full well that he did. Rikar bowed and gave her a solemn nod.

"Yes Elementress. You requested that I follow Alexander Veridane and report if I saw that he had any hand in the attacks going on in the caves." Dani nodded and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. "Well, I saw him go into the room of another elemental and leave a note. I went inside after he had left and read the note." He pulled it from his pocket. "Here it is…" Dani took it and read aloud.

"_The last person failed but you must not. Master Rahl expects the queen to be eliminated so he can gain control of the Elemental's Caves. Do not fail him in this. You have one week._

_-Master of the Elements" _

Richard and Kahlan shared worried looks and Zedd held out a hand so he could see the note. Dani handed it over as she lowered her barriers to feel the emotions in the room. Worry; worry was a big emotion coming from everyone; anger, probably toward Alex for betraying them, for threatening their lives. Hurt, that was coming form Tarrin, he had known Alex the longest. Dani rubbed her eyes and willed herself not to think of Alkaid. She looked around at them all.

"We'll call the assembly together today. The attacks can't keep going on," they were in agreement on that. "We'll have to force him to declare sides; make him take those who are loyal with him." Richard put a hand on her arm.

"You don't have to say anything," he told her reassuringly. "We'll take care of the logistics, you just be ready to take his powers." Dani nodded and squared her shoulders.

"I'll let you handle it," she agreed. She wasn't sure how he would do it, but he was the Seeker - he could do it. She believed in him.

_********* _

Eh, short, but I don't have time for anything longer. I'll try to move it further along next chapter but I wanted to confirm, officially, that Alex is for Darken Rahl. Weird, when I first wrote his character I originally planned to have him be against DR. Hmmm…oh well. Read and Review! Please!

Phoenix


	22. Elemental's Bond

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters…

Author's Note: Hey, so I think I'll have enough time to work on this story a little more. I can't be too sure though cause the first 6 pages of my 20-40 page Senior Thesis is due next week. I really want to thank everyone for being so patient and not killing me for not updating as regularly. It helped not to have to worry about all the Thesis stuff and angry reviewers as well… I wrote out a rough outline of what the next five chapters or so are gonna look like and I think it is close to being finished. (I may or may not do a sequel…aka Book 2/ Season 2, but I'm not making that decision until I'm through with this one…) Okay so this chapter was originally going to be much longer but it got so long I had to split it into two parts…The next part I'm going to be revising and may have up as early as the end of this week…So long as my annotated Bibliography goes well (look it up if you don't know what a Annotated Bibliography is….personally I think it's some sort of torture cooked up by teachers…) Alright enough about me…on with the story….

Chapter 21: Elemental's Bond (I think..the last one said 19 but when I counted it said the last one was 20 and this one 21..)

They had just begun to make their plans when there was a knock at the door. Dani jumped up first and answered it. The guard outside was holding onto Aydr by the collar of his shirt. He bowed before addressing Dani.

"Elementress, this boy claims that you summoned him and refuses to leave. Dani smiled at Aydr, who was studying her intently.

"It's alright," Dani assured the guard. "He can come in." The guard let go of Aydr and bowed to Dani before going back to his post. Dani waved Aydr in and shut the door. He turned and his red-green eyes searched hers.

"You're upset," he stated before she could say anything.

"Aye," Dani admitted without any hesitation or asking what he meant. Aydr frowned and took her by the hand.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Alex has betrayed us," she told him without preamble. Aydr's eyes went wide with shock, but he pushed it back quickly as Dani went on, "I have to tell Kaid." He drew her into his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Dani; Kaid will understand. He is as loyal as the rest of us," he declared confidently. He pulled back to look at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I know, but this will hurt him," she pressed, seeming to take very little comfort from Aydr's assurances. Aydr nodded. "I don't want to hurt him."

"It's the way things are Dani. I know for a fact that he'd rather know that Alex was against us than let harm come to you by deceiving himself and thinking he is for us." Dani nodded in agreement and Aydr hugged her again. "Things will work out." Richard watched the two for a moment and then broke in.

"Ade," he called to the young boy. Aydr looked up at him. "How did you know something was wrong?" Aydr shrugged.

"I just knew," he replied seeming more concerned with Dani. Zedd eyed him curiously as Richard continued to press him.

"Knew there was trouble or knew there was something wrong with Dani?" Aydr frowned.

"That there was something wrong with Dani." Zedd sighed, half amused and half resigned he looked to Master Tarrin.

"You realize what's happening to him?" he questioned to Richard and Kahlan's confusion. Master Tarrin was staring at Dani and Aydr in disbelief. He glanced over at Zedd.

"Their so young though," he managed to choke out and Zedd grinned.

"Elementress' will find their mates young," he shrugged. "That's just how it works, and Aydr certainly looks well bonded to me." Richard had been kept in the dark long enough.

"Bonded? Zedd, what are you talking about?" Richard questioned confused. Zedd motioned to the two children.

"Most elementals will find their mates in this way. If they find them young, then they start out as friends- best friends. As they grow then it becomes this bond that is unbelievable. Aydr is already showing signs of the bond because he is bonded to the Elementress, and they mature faster than most elementals. The whole bonding comes quicker for them than with others."

"What do you mean?" Kahlan questioned. "What exactly does a bond mean?"

"He starts to know what she's feeling, even from great distances. He anticipates what she needs at exactly the right moments; like now when she was upset and he knew how to make her feel better," Zedd explained.

"It's stronger," Aydr interrupted him and causing everyone to look at him. They didn't seem to understand so he elaborated. "It's like there's a constant pull in her direction; like I have to be with her all the time; as if she the center of the universe," he paused thinking. "My reactions are secondary and hers are first. When we were with Em earlier, working with his shocker, Dani took to it like she'd worked with it her whole life. We were both shocked, but it was almost as if I couldn't express my reaction- the shock- until I'd given her what she needed, and she needed me to assure her she'd done well. So I did." The adults all stared at them in shock. Richard was the first to recover and he turned to Zedd.

"Don't they get a choice in the matter?" he asked concerned. It sounded a lot like what Kahlan said bewitching felt like, or even confession.

"Well no," Zedd admitted, "but that won't matter to either of them." Dani and Aydr nodded in complete agreement. "They'll feel like they were made for each other, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle." Aydr spoke up again.

"We're fine with it." Dani crossed the room and whispered something to Kahlan, then turned and whispered something to Richard. They both nodded, blushing slightly.

"Alright Dani," Kahlan said. "We believe you." Zedd watched them curiously.

"What are you three whispering about?" Dani laughed and gave him a mischievious grin.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret," she taunted playfully. Zedd sighed and shook his head dramatically.

"I always knew you were trouble," he told her. Dani grinned at him again, but then turned to look at Aydr.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she told him. Her good mood evaporating as quickly as it had come. Aydr held out his hand and she took it as they left the room.

Richard and Kahlan shared a glance and their hands automatically reached for eachother.

_________________

Dani and Aydr sat patiently in Dani's room waiting for Alkaid. She twisted her hands nervously in her lap. Aydr took them and made her look him in the eyes.

"Relax," she let out a breath. "You have your blocks up right?" Dani looked away from him and he sighed in frustration. "Dani…" he admonished. She looked back up at him, pleading.

"I can't let him go through it alone," she whispered in a pained voice. "I can't Ade." Aydr sighed and reluctantly let it drop. She squeezed his hand. "Thanks." He gave her a weak smile. The door opened and Alkaid came in with a confused look on his face.

"Dani?" he called. She looked up and held out her other hand for him. He came forward slowly, still confused as to why an official summons had been sent. He took her hand and sat down next to her, his eyes flicking to Aydr's to try and figure out what was wrong. "What's the matter? Why did you send a messenger?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"Kaid, I found out some things today, some things you're not going to like." He frowned but nodded for her to continue. "Kaid, Alex is a supporter of Rahl." Alkaid jerked his hand from hers and stood.

"No," he protested loudly. "He can't be. He's been working to try and eliminate Rahl's supporters. He can't be one of them." Dani stood up next to him and made him face her again.

"Kaid," she called drawing his eyes to hers. They were full of fear, of disbelief, but they were nothing compared to the emotions coming off him. He felt betrayed, angry, upset, and sad. "We have proof. He left this," she took out the note, "In another elemental's room." He read the note, his anger and sadness building the more he read.

"Why?" he questioned brokenly. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know," Dani told him. "But I will find out." Aydr stood and put his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kaid," he whispered. "It shocked us all." Dani took his hand.

"You're not alone," she whispered putting his hand over her heart. "I'm with you." Alkaid understood her meaning and gave her a weak smile.

"I don't think I could get through this without my best friend," he admitted. Dani gave him a warm, encouraging smile.

"She's gonna be with you through all of it."

__________________

Richard and Kahlan walked slowly through the caves as they contemplated the new developements. Richard ran a hand through his hair and Kahlan looked over at him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" he asked worried. Kahlan smiled at him.

"They're tougher than they look," she replied. He nodded, but frowned.

"Their just kids though, they shouldn't have to go through this," he declared angrily. "I can't wait to get to Darken Rahl, the sooner I kill him the sooner they can have a normal childhood." Kahlan smiled at his declaration and took his hand.

"You will," she assured him. "Though I doubt they are what you'd call _normal _children," she added wryly. He chuckled.

"No, they certainly aren't," he agreed. He put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Kahlan laughed and gave him a playful grin.

"You'd be using that sword to get Zedd's dinner rather than defend mankind," she teased and he laughed. Things were bad, but they would get through this together.

Alright, whew. I didn't think I was gonna get through that. I wrote that little sceen with Richard and Kahlan cause I don't feel there's enough of them in here. There will definately be more as we progress- plus I wanted to end it a bit cheeful. Points to anyone who can guess what I based the Elemental's bond on…I don't think it's too hard to figure out though. Hehe. I'm working on the trial and stuff now. Oh, and I'm taking a little poll of who'd like me to do a sequel ( aka- season 2/book 2)…let the voting start! Hehe. Read and review!

Phoenix


	23. Trial

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Whew, this one took a little longer than I thought it would but it's finally complete. I've got close to a billion things to do…(Senior thesis, Europe trip, packing, etc…that it's taking longer to post things but I promise I'm trying!) Dani's exhibiting a little more of her powers in this chappie, but there not as easy to control as we think. Also a couple of our old friends return! Well, here's your chapter…

Chapter 23: Trial

All of the elementals were gathered in the great hall, where Dani's coronation had taken place, awaiting the Elementress. They were in two groups with the home guard splitting them down the middle so that there was an unobstructed pathway to the raised platform in front; where Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and the Assembly were.

Richard and Kahlan were standing just off to the side; her in her pure white Confessor's dress, and him with his hand on the pommel of the Sword of Truth- looking like the epitome of their respective offices. Zedd stood just slightly behind them, more than willing for them to take the lead, but ready to step in and help if needed. The Assembly all sat in regal, silver chairs, each in the different robes of their office, each with solemn looks as they awaited their queen.

Richard's calm, brown eyes scanned the crowd as he waited for Dani. People were talking quietly, whispered rumors flying around the room, and shooting anxious glances toward the back doors. He saw a small cluster of black to his right and his gaze focused on them. There, in the midst of all the adults, were the children who had befriended Dani on her first day in the caves.

Gabrielle, dark haired and blue eyed, the unspoken second in command of the little group.

Kierraih, with her fiery hair and spirit, and beside her, her twin brother Kyron, with his searing gaze that seemed to see more than any child should.

Next to them was Selia, her white blonde hair gleaming like starlight.

Ember was next to her, robed in his usual black attire with his blue flame eyes and independent, untamable character.

Fintan and his younger brothers Aedan, Wyatt, and little Ryter; all stood in a line against the wall, their playful moods deserted because of the seriousness of what was happening.

Then there was Rose; blonde, warmhearted, fun loving little Rose with her sister Hailey just behind her with a protective, comforting hand on her shoulder.

James and his sister Cadi stood next to them whispering furtively to each other and eyeing the gathered crowd speculatively.

Richard watched them all, quietly wondering why they were all in black, save Hailey, and what they were doing here. Gabrielle glanced up from her conversation with Ember and caught his gaze. Her chin lifted proudly as she met his gaze, she glanced toward the back doors and back to him. He nodded; they were here to support Dani.

No matter how dedicated the adult elementals were to their child queen, these children were infinitely more so. Dani was one of them, one of the children gifted and yet burdened with a power that controlled their lives. She knew everything they were going through and what they wished for, because of her powers of empathy she even knew what they were feeling. Loyalty was big among the elementals; you had to stick together simply for the sake of survival, and these children were loyal to Dani without question. They were a dangerous force- one Richard fervently hoped was never put to use.

Suddenly the doors at the back burst open and Dani strode into the hall. She was wearing a black dress, Richard now got why the children were now all in black, which contrasted with the green of her eyes and made it look like the night itself was wrapped around her. Her eyes were colder than Richard had ever seen them, a hard and gem like quality that was unnerving to see on such an innocent young girl. Just behind her on either side was Adyr and Alkaid, both in black like the rest of the group, but they were armed. Adyr had two swords, their brilliant silver and black hilts stuck up over his shoulders, and Alkaid had a bow and a quiver of arrows over his. They followed Dani as she stormed up to the front and sat down in the highbacked, silver chair in the middle of the Assembly. They took up stations behind her. Richard looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, her eyes warmed a little and she nodded. The doors opened again and Alex was brought in by two huge, hulking guards. He struggled and shouted but they resolutely drug him forward and made him kneel before Dani. He glared up at her, a look of arrogance marring his handsome features. Dani straightened but didn't look at him; instead her gaze swept the crowd.

"We will now begin the trial of Alexander Veridane, elemental of earth," she proclaimed to the silent hall. Her voice carried so that Richard was certain even those in the back had heard her. Her eyes went to Alex. "The charges against you are attempted murder of Richard Cypher, the Seeker; the attempted murder of Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor; the attempted murder and subsequent injury of Danika, High Elementress; and of conspiring against the elementals, High Elementress, Seeker, Mother Confessor, and First Wizard. The Seeker will preside over this trial and if found guilty of these charges you will be stripped of your powers and banished from the caves." Her cool gaze swept the crowd once more. "Anyone who is aligned with Rahl will suffer the same consequences as Alexander Veridane." She looked to Richard again. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Alex, you were found leaving this note in the room of another elemental," he held out the note. "Do you deny this?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he snarled angrily. Richard saw Alkaid's blank expression waver out of the corner of his eye.

"This note says," Richard continued ignoring Alex's response. "_The last person failed but you must not. Master Rahl expects the queen to be eliminated so he can gain control of the Elemental's Caves. Do not fail him in this. You have one week.__-Master of the Elements._ Who is the Master of the Elements?" Alex glared and spat at his feet. Richard felt the anger rising but before he could respond one of the guards cuffed the back of Alex's head.

"Show respect for the Seeker," he commanded. Alex continued to glare but made no other moves. Richard glared back.

"Answer the question," he ordered. Alex glanced toward the elementals watching. He smiled and turned back to Richard.

"Master Rahl is more powerful than you Seeker, he will crush you and you precious resistance. They will be killed and he will reign supreme over the three territories!" Alex taunted as he stood. Richard motioned to the guards to let him. His mind was working overtime. He glanced out at their audience. Several people were shifting in place, restless…his eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. There was the glint of silver at the back of the room. He turned to the Assembly.

"Protect Dani!" he yelled drawing his sword. The archer fired his arrow with deadly accuracy but Adyr and Alkaid had already yanked Dani from her seat and to the ground. The arrow bounced harmlessly off the silver backed throne and into the vacated seat. Richard began to make his way through the crowd to the back of the hall. He'd seen the archer, dressed in the red and black colors of one of the dragon core. Kahlan was at his side.

Suddenly fights began to break out everywhere. Hidden men from the dragon core had disguised themselves as Elementals and entered the caves; supporters of Rahl had drawn weapons and turned on the loyal elementals. The Assembly stood as one and threw up their hands. A solid barrier formed around the platform, electric currents went threw it in the colors of each element. They were protecting Dani who was currently being held back by Adyr and Alkaid. She locked eyes with him and he nodded. She shouted a muffled order to the Assembly and they released their barriers. She jumped into the fray with the other two boys at her side. In the madness he'd lost Alex. His gaze searched the hall as he deflected the sword of a Rahl supporter. Kahlan was at his back fending off the worst of the attacks and giving him the chance he needed to relocate Alex. He thought he'd spotted him, near the back of the hall. He took off, cutting down his enemies as he went; Kahlan still at his back, still protecting him.

Bolts of light started shooting across the ceiling and Richard paused to see Dani standing in the middle of the hall with her hands thrown into the air and muttering something under her breath. Alkaid and Adyr valiantly protecting her with all they were worth. He saw Dani throw her head back and scream the last word. The lights met and Richard realized what she was doing, she was trying to call all the elemental powers out of the supporters of Rahl. Richard shook himself; he didn't have time to see if it would work. He continued after Alex.

Kahlan hesitated, looking back at Dani, before following him. They saw his robes swish around the corner to the right and quickened their pace. Kahlan gripped one of her knifes by the blade and tossed it after him, but he used his powers to make a piece of rock jut out of the wall and deflect it. He continued his winding course through the caves and Richard cursed their luck. Alex knew these caves better than them- he could loose them. Richard picked up the pace. His sword was still in his hand, feeding his anger and making him stronger. Alex was fast but they were gaining ground. Then he turned and yelled something Richard couldn't make out. The caves began to shake and Richard feared they would collapse, but the Elementals who had built them were stronger than Alex and they held. Small bits of debris still fell from the ceiling though and Alex was obviously still trying. They followed him around another corner and saw Alex at the entrance Alkaid had first brought them through, the one that only Elementals could use. He was already outside and sealing it closed. Kahlan through her other knife, and Richard berated himself for not having a bow with him, but the wall closed and the knife bounced harmlessly to the ground.

"Bags," Richard muttered under his breath. They stood panting for a minute before Kahlan turned to him, pale beneath the torch light.

"Dani," she whispered and they took off back through the caves to see if she was still alright. They were able to back track and return to the great hall in a few minutes but Richard stopped when he saw what had happened. There were large cracks along the walls and the chairs of the Assembly had been knocked over. A large group was near the back being tended to by the healers. He scanned the group and relaxed slightly when he didn't see Dani. He felt someone tug at his shirt and looked down. There was little Ryter, his face was streaked with tears and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Seeker, help Dani," he whimpered and Richard knelt in front of him.

"Where's Dani, can you show me where she is?" he asked urgently. Ryter nodded and took his hand. Richard and Kahlan allowed the little fire bender to lead them through the crowd of elementals to a small side room. The entire Assembly and Zedd were hovering over an unconscious Dani while Alkaid was comforting a distraught Adyr, who looked ready to jump to Dani's side. Richard patted Ryter on the head and told him to go to his brothers. Ryter ran to the corner of the room were the rest of their little group was keeping a silent vigil and took the hand of Fintan. Richard and Kahlan went to Dani's side and he almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw her still breathing, but was disturbed to see her eyes wide open and going rapidly through the colors of the elements. Kahlan gripped his arm and Richard drew her to him. She was crying and went willingly. Zedd looked up at them.

"She'll be fine," he assured them. "She just tried to do too much. She succeeded in gaining several rebel elements but the power it took to perform the spell and contain all of that excess power backfired slightly. We'll have her restored to her normal state soon though." Adyr finally crept up to their side.

"How long?" he asked hoarsely and Richard wrapped his free arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He knew how he'd feel if it was Kahlan on that table. This was nearly as painful but it would be infinitely worse if it had been his confessor. Zedd put his hand on the boys head.

"Not much longer, she should wake soon," he told him before turning back to Dani. The Assembly and Zedd continued their work for a few more minutes before stepping back. Dani's eyes were closed and her breathing was even, like she was asleep. Tarrin and Natalia leaned back against the wall and two of the children brought them chairs. The other Assembly members, Seamus and Kian, sighed before nodding and leaving to go help the others. Zedd laid a hand on Dani before turning and leaving to help as well. Adyr climbed up and laid down next to her. Richard watched and after another minute her eyes started to flicker open. Kahlan took her hand.

"Dani?" she called. Dani's eyes opened all the way and Richard was relieved when they were her normal grey-green. She groaned and turned her head toward Kahlan's voice.

"Kahlan?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes," Kahlan answered smiling at her. "That was one of the craziest things you have ever done," she scolded playfully. Dani grinned, mischief and innocence combined.

"Runs in the family," she replied with a slight laugh. She finally noticed Adyr beside her and he scowled.

"You said you wouldn't do anything stupid," he accused. Dani shrugged.

"Sorry," she didn't sound repentant. He grinned at her.

"That was pretty amazing though," he admitted. Dani laughed again. She sat up, swaying slightly so that Richard put out a hand to steady her.

"Careful wild child," he teased her. She grinned and sat still until she was sure she could move.

"What of Alex?" she questioned. Alkaid came closer wanting to know what had happened as well.

"He got away," Richard told her reluctantly. She sighed and her eyes flickered to Alkaid before looking back toward Richard.

"What about the others?" she asked. Master Tarrin spoke up then.

"Several of the rebels were captured thanks to you stripping spell, but a good number escaped." Dani nodded and slid off the table. She looked to the children.

"Any injuries?" she questioned concerned. Gabrielle shook her head.

"No, we escaped unharmed," she assured her. Dani nodded and began walking forward. Kahlan and Adyr beside her incase she wasn't strong enough yet. Everyone followed her out into the confusion of the great hall. They made sure that the injured were being attended to before looking toward the captured traitors. They were half way across the room when there was a shout at the entrance. Richard turned to see Chase being led by some of the guards that had been sent to find the escaped rebels. He waved at Richard and Kahlan.

"Nice welcoming committee," he told them dryly. Dani looked to Richard and then to the guards. He nodded that Chase it was alright.

"It's fine, let him go," he ordered the guards and they bowed before leaving Chase with them. Chase studied Dani for a moment and then turned back to Richard.

"You're hard to track down Richard." Richard shrugged and embraced his friend.

"I have to be, I have lots of enemies now," he retorted. Chase nodded.

"I'm sure. Kahlan, how are you?" he asked looking over to the confessor. " Has Richard driven you crazy yet?"

"Not yet," she informed him laughing. Chase grinned and Richard rolled his eyes.

"Did you need something Chase?" Chase nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

"Someone you need to meet," he told them. Richard, Kahlan, and Dani followed. "Who's the kid?"

"Danika, the High Elementress," Kahlan introduced proudly. "She's the Queen of the Elementals."

"Well," Chase said studing her as they walked. "Nice to meet you Danika."

"Friends call me Dani," she informed him looking up. The differences in their heights was comical.

"How do you know we're friends?" he questioned. Dani smirked.

"I just do. We're friends," she stated. Chase grinned down at her.

"Cocky little thing," he muttered ruffling her hair. Dani laughed. When they got to the entrance Chase had used Dani whispered something and the air shimmered. "What was that?" he asked.

"Making sure we could get back out, the wards are up," she told him. Chase looked at Richard and Kahlan. Richard just shrugged. Chase allowed Dani to lead the way out before he took over and led them off the path to a small little hide away. Hidden by several dense trees was a horse and a little red headed girl that they recognized right away.

"Rachel?"

__________________

Hehe, I'm thrilled. I'm so close to the end I can see it! I can't wait to see what you guys think. I'm really leaning toward a sequel right now and if I do it probably won't be up until late April or May sometime but I'm really looking forward to writing Cara. (She's easily my favorite character after Kahlan.) We only have about three or four chapters left everyone. Review please!!!

-Phoenix

p.s- If I do a sequel should it be based more on Stone of Tears or Season 2? Oh, and coming up will be more R/K moments!!!


	24. Found and Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I just couldn't wait to post another chapter so I'm doing this one really quick before I work some more on my Thesis…(ugh, that thing is slowly driving me insane..)

Chapter 24: Found and Lost

Richard, Kahlan, and Dani all listened in awe as Chase told them how he'd been searching for them and had come across Rachel being attacked by a gar. He'd killed the gar and taken the little girl so that he could find her someplace safe to stay.

"I was thinking maybe you knew somewhere were she could go," he said, addressing Kahlan. Kahlan nodded but raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Rachel, who was studiously avoiding looking at any of them and had kept her eyes on the ground.

"I do, but why did you run away?" Rachel shrugged.

"I was scared," she whispered. Dani cocked her head to the side as she examined Rachel.

"I know you," she said suddenly. "You were at the palace when I went with Nass, you were the princess's playmate." Kahlan scowled and Richard looked between them in confusion.

"The princess's playmate?" he questioned. Dani answered him.

"The girl who lives at the palace with the princess and basically does whatever she wants to do. It's an awful job if you're Violet's playmate. She's a little brat," Dani told him with a scowl. Rachel looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You knew the princess?" she asked. Dani nodded.

"Do you remember a delegation that came? One that had lots of men that looked really scary?" Rachel's eyes went wider.

"The lead man, he had a little girl with him. He kept her on a chain by his side," she interrupted. Richard, Kahlan, and Chase looked toward Dani in horror but she just nodded.

"Yes that was me, I'm Danika the High Elementress," she said with a grin as she held out her hand to Rachel, "nice to meet you finally." Rachel put her hand in Dani's and Richard got the feeling that all of her shyness with them was gone as soon as their hands touched. Rachel grinned back. "This is my sister Kahlan, she's the Mother Confessor, and this is my brother Richard, he's the Seeker. You don't have to be afraid of them, their really nice. They're the ones who rescued me from Nass." Rachel looked at the two with awe.

"Really?" she asked. Richard nodded.

"We couldn't just leave Dani with that evil man," he replied and Rachel's eyes lit up with happiness. She pulled out a small loaf of bred from a new pack.

"Wizard Giller gave this to me, he told me that I had to hide it unless," she looked up at Richard. "Unless I found the Seeker, then I was to give it to him." Richard took the loaf of bread and broke it in half. Inside was the third box of Orden. He looked up at Kahlan and grinned.

"Well this changes things."

________________

When they entered the caves again they were met by Alkaid and Adyr, who had stayed behind to ensure that all of the children were safely returned to their apartments. Adyr took Dani's hand and gave her a smile.

"Everything alright?" he asked. She nodded and they continued walking toward the Elementress' chambers.

"Alkaid," she said. "Go get the Assembly members and Zedd for me please." Alkaid nodded and took off toward the great hall. They all entered the outer rooms and sat down. Rachel stuck close to Chase and Dani sat down on one side of Richard with Kahlan on the other side of him. Adyr sat down on the floor at Dani's feet, wanting to stay close to her. Dani closed her eyes and laid her head on Richard's shoulder. The energy it had taken to perform the power stripping spell had taken a lot out of her. Richard put one arm around her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go lay down?" he asked her in a whisper. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him, though her voice already had that dreamy quality to it that said she wasn't far from sleep. He smiled and dropped the subject as Zedd and the Assembly members entered.

It didn't take very long for them to discuss this new development. Having the third box of Orden definitely helped them out, but they needed to get the other two as well. Zedd saw Dani leaning half asleep against Richard and how drained everyone else was as well and suggested that they try to get some sleep and discuss how to get the other two boxes tomorrow. Everyone agreed and Tarrin promised to find rooms for Chase and Rachel. They left leaving Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Dani, and Adyr alone. Adyr smiled at Dani, kissed her cheek and said he'd be back in the morning before leaving and Zedd made Dani drink a special tonic before leading her off to her rooms as well so that it was now only Richard and Kahlan. He looked over at her and fought the urge, yet again, to take her into his arms.

"Today was a disaster," he commented and Kahlan rolled her eyes.

"That's an understatement," she moaned leaning her head back against the couch they were on. Richard cautiously took her hand. She looked up at him and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, it wasn't a complete loss. Dani is fine, we escaped with only a few injured, and we have the third box of Orden." She smiled; her special smile of sharing that she only gave to him.

"It seems you are closer to fulfilling the prophecy than Rahl thinks," she told him. He grinned.

_______________

Richard tossed in his bed that night. His dreams full of evil magic and danger.

_He saw Kahlan, her beautiful white dress streaked with mud and her hair hanging limply around her face, standing in before Rahl wearing a Rada-Han. She was obviously his captive, but she looked anything but helpless. Her face was set with determination as she agreed to his terms to save her people. He screamed at her, pleading with her not to give in, to wait for him to come save her; but she couldn't hear him. He wanted to kill Darken Rahl when he saw him touch her, saw the utter revulsion in her eyes as she submitted to it because it was the only way to save her people..._

He jerked awake and had to stop himself from screaming aloud. He lay there for a few minutes before his breathing would even out again. He heard a door open in the other room and figured Zedd was up getting something to eat again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it seemed near impossible after that dream. His muscles were all tensed, as if for battle, and his hand seemed to itch for the Sword of Truth that was hanging on his bed post. He opened his eyes again and saw red leather, a yellow crescent moon and star, and then his vision went black once more.

_________

Oh no, Richard's being kidnapped! What's gonna happen next? Review and I'll tell you! lol. I'm sorry it's short but I don't have that much time. I hope you liked it and I'll try to post sometime this week. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I would send replys but it won't let me for some weird reason. (Ps- for everyone who's sending in corrections to things like sp or something…thank you! I'm gonna finish the story and hopefully be able to go back and change those things. I promise!)

-Phoenix

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!**

**I want to warn you right now, I got a really stupid annoying review not five minutes after I posted this new chapter and it's one that seriously makes me consider not posting anything ever again. If you don't like the story then DON'T READ IT! If you think that there is a chance that there will be spoilers in a story DON'T READ IT!!! It's stupid to assume that none of the stories on here don't have spoilers. I always assume that the story may have spoilers...if you don't want to know anything about it DON'T READ IT! I've told everyone in my author's notes that I've been basing this half off the book and half off the series so I consider myself completely clear of blame if you read something that spoils the books/story line. I don't freakin' care if you get mad cause it's not my fault but it just makes me mad that you feel you have to blame me for your stupidity. I'm sorry for those of you who have to read this note and who have enjoyed this story and have been supportive the whole way. You guys are wonderful and you're the only reason I continue writing stuff to post on here. I wasn't able to acess the individual relpy buttons cause they still aren't working and I thought I'd take the time to remind everyone as well. I don't appreciate flames, I don't like them, if you don't like then story stop reading it. It's simple logic. **

**-Phoenix**


	25. New Friends, Old Enemies

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Yes please! (No flames tho, they tend to drive me crazy)

Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been having major writer's block on this chapter- I'm not even sure that I'm over the writer's block yet, but I wanted to get through this chapter so I could finish up the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 25: New friends, Old Enemies

Richard awoke slowly. He stayed very still, categorizing all the aches and pains as he came into consciousness. His head ached and his whole body was tensed and in pain, like…like he'd been hit with an agiel. He squinted into the dark. He seemed to be alone for the moment. He moved into sitting position and looked around his prison. It was a lot like the first time he'd been captured by a Mord-Sith, the cave like room was damp, dark, and cold. He looked around and spotted a door over to his left. He carefully got to his feet and went over to it. He peeked through the bars and saw two Mord-Sith in red leather.

One he immediately recognized; Denna, his former captor, the other was a slim, muscled blonde. Richard sank back to the ground and put his head in his hands. The only way he was able to escape Denna last time was with Kahlan's help. She was the one person who held more power over him than Denna ever could. He heard the door open and the other blonde came in.

"Good, you're awake," she noted coldly. He looked up into her penetrating blue eyes. "Come with me."

Richard got up and followed her out of his cell. The light almost blinded him at first, but his eyes gradually adjusted and he kept pace behind her. She led him to a small room off the main hallway. He went inside first and she shut the door behind them.

Denna was waiting. She eyed Richard up and down with a sly, cunning smile.

"Richard," she greeted. Richard frowned.

"Denna." The blonde hit him with her agiel and he went to his knees.

"Proper etiquette Richard," Denna admonished when he could breathe again. Richard looked at the floor.

"Mistress Denna." Denna grinned wider and motioned for the other Mord-Sith to leave.

"Thank you Cara but I have it under control now." Richard heard Cara leave. Denna got up and put a hand under Richard's chin, forcing him to look up at her. "Richard, you are the only one who has ever escaped me," she informed him, a look of curiosity and cold menace in her eyes. "The only one." Richard returned her gaze.

"I guess I'm just special," he replied. Denna smiled again. He forced himself not to flinch at the cruelty he saw in her eyes.

"Yes my pet, you truly are," she replied. She pulled out her agiel. "Which will make this all the more fun."

* * *

Richard once again awoke in the small cave-like cell. He hurt all over, blood poured from numerous wounds. Denna had certainly enjoyed herself. The cell door opened and Cara entered. She looked him over.

"Eat," she instructed roughly throwing half a stale loaf of bread toward him. Richard grabbed the bread and looked up at her questioningly. "Eat," she ordered again. "Denna wants you fed."

"Why?" he asked. Cara scowled.

"It's not your place to question. Do as you're told," she ordered again. Richard took a bite of the bread and continued to study her.

"Is that what you have to do? Do as Denna tells you?" he asked. Cara glared at him and didn't respond. "I thought that Mord-Sith were only answerable to the Lord Rahl."

"We are," Cara replied stiltedly. She obviously didn't like his questions.

"Then why do you have to listen to Denna?" he asked again. Cara took out her agiel and hit him with it.

"I don't have to listen to anyone," she growled as the pain in his ribs grew more and more intense. She held her agiel there until he thought she was going to break his ribs. She stopped just short of actually doing that. "Eat," she repeated and left. Richard took another bite and looked at the cell door thoughtfully. There might just be a way out of this.

* * *

The fifth day Richard heard arguing just outside of his cell. There was a slap and then a muffled response. The door opened and Richard had just enough strength left to look up and see who it was. Cara knelt next to him. She dipped a cloth in the bowl of water she carried and began to clean his wounds.

"Why?" he questioned hoarsely. She shook her head.

"It that all you can say? Why?" she asked rhetorically. Richard shrugged, but regretted it instantly. "Be still," she warned. Richard nodded. She was surprisingly gentle with him. He studied her as she worked on his wounds. There was a long red mark across her cheek. He winced.

"Why do you put up with her?" he asked. Cara didn't acknowledge him. He rolled his eyes and was about to drop it when she answered.

"He's mad with us."

"About what?" he asked. Cara looked at him.

"Letting you escape. No one has ever escaped a Mord-Sith as powerful as Denna. He fears that our magic is weakening." Richard watched as she turned her eyes back to his wounds.

"Can it?" he asked.

"It never has before," Cara replied. She seemed to realize then who she was talking too. "And it never will." Richard grinned.

"I believe you." Cara watched him for a second, as if unsure of what to make of him. She turned and left again.

* * *

This time when Richard woke it was to soft hands stroking his face. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Kahlan kneeling beside him.

"Kahlan?" he muttered weakly. She smiled, tears running down her face.

"Yes Richard, we're going to get you out of here. Hold on, it's almost over."

Then he blacked out again.

* * *

"He should wake up any time now," an unfamiliar voice said. Richard tried to open his eyes and succeeded.

"Richard!" a delighted Dani called running over to him. She kissed his cheek. "How do you feel?" Richard tried to take stock of his injuries, he felt none.

"I feel great," he replied confused. "What happened?"

"We used Phoenix tears to help heal you," Dani told him. "It took almost an entire day."

"Where are we? Are we back at the caves?"

"Yes, we rescued you from the Mord-Sith temple last night," Dani answered. At that moment Kahlan entered and rushed to his side.

"Richard," she called gliding to a stop beside him. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to the phoenix tears," he assured her sitting up. She threw her arms around him and he grinned as he hugged her back.

"Don't scare me like that again," she ordered. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dani tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her.

"We have the last two boxes of Orden."

* * *

That's were I'm gonna end it today I think. We only have about one or two more chapters until the end. I can't wait! Read and Review

JJ


End file.
